YunJae: Ex-Boyfriend
by Arakida Arisa
Summary: [ON HIATUS: MASIH DALAM TAHAP PEMBUATAN REMAKE]
1. Chapter 1

YUNJAE FANFICTION/ YAOI/ EX-BOYFRIEND

Title: Ex-Boyfriend

Casts: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, and other

Length: Chapter

Genre: Yaoi, m-preg, friendship, romance, family

Disclaimer: All casts is belong to God, themselves and their family.

 **EX-BOYFRIEND**

CHAPTER 1

Sore hari di musim gugur ini, seperti biasa aku hanya bisa termenung memandangi bunga sakura dari balik kaca kamarku. Langit tampak mendung dan angin berhembus lumayan keras.

Perkenalkan namaku Kim Jaejoong. Aku adalah pria asal Korea yang sekarang menetap di Jepang bersama suamiku. Kaget? Ya, aku bersuami. Namanya Jung Yunho, laki-laki tampan asal Korea juga. Dia dulunya adalah seniorku di Senior High School. Usia kami hanya terpaut dua tahun. Sekarang, Yunho hyung –aku terbiasa menyebutnya begitu- sedang kuliah. Dia berkuliah di Todai University, jangan heran dia kuliah di sana karena dia memang mempunyai otak yang sangat encer.

Kehidupan pernikahan kami tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja. Bukan, bukan karena kami sering bertengkar atau bagaimana. Hanya saja, kami sangat canggung dengan kehidupan kami sekarang.

Aku mengelus pelan perut buncitku. Kalian lebih heran lagi? Aku male pregnant. Aneh bukan? Dan itu yang membuat kami menikah.

\- Ex-Boyfriend-

 _''Jae.. Sudah lama menunggu?''_

 _Aku tersentak dari lamunanku saat seorang pria tiba-tiba duduk di depanku. Aku tersenyum simpul._

 _''Tidak kok, hyung.'' Kataku pada pria tadi. Dia pun mengangguk._

 _''Ada apa? Katanya mau bicara sesuatu,''_

 _Aku merasa keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisku. Aku meremas tanganku dengan kencang. Bagaimana ini? Aku sangat gugup untuk mengatakannya._

 _''Hei,'' ucapnya yang membuatku tersentak._

 _Aku tanpa bisa berucap hanya menyerahkan selembar kertas padanya. Dia mengernyit bingung tetapi mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya. Matanya yang sipit tiba-tiba melebar saat membaca kertas itu._

 _''Ka-kau.. ''_

 _Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku, dan dia menghembuskan napasnya._

 _''Ak-aku tidak menuntut pertanggung jawabanmu kok, hyung. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu saja,'' kataku cepat-cepat. Dia tidak membalasnya. ''Kita kan sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Jadi kau tidak perlu bertanggung jawab. Aku akan menggugurkannya se-''_

 _''Bodoh!'' katanya dingin memotong ucapanku. Dia menatapku tajam. ''Bagaimana Jaejoong yang selama ini ku kenal sebagai orang baik mau menggugurkan kandungannya?''_

 _''Aku tidak ingin membebanimu, hyung. Kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi sehingga hyung tidak perlu tanggung jawab.''_

 _''Kita memang sudah putus setahun yang lalu tapi kau ini sudah ku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri, Jae. Dan.. Dan itu anakku!'' Katanya linglung namun nadanya kentara jika dia sangat frustasi._

 _Sedikit aku merasakan sakit di ulu hatiku. Jujur saja aku masih menyukainya walaupun sudah lama kita berpisah._

 _Kami berpisah secara baik-baik setahun yang lalu. Hubungan kami pun tidak terputus begitu saja semenjak kami berpisah. Kami masih sering berkomunikasi seperti dulu. Dia sudah menganggapku sebagai adik kecilnya. Kami masih sering pergi bersama, entah berdua saja atau beramai-ramai. Dan dua bulan yang lalu kejadian itu terjadi, kami beramai-ramai merayakan pesta dan yah kami mabuk lalu aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi tapi keesokan harinya kami berdua terbangun di ranjang yang sama tanpa satu pun pakaian yang melekat di tubuh kami._

 _Kami berdua pun menjadi canggung namun sepakat untuk melupakan masalah itu dan menganggapnya tidak pernah terjadi. Namun, keanehan terjadi, aku mulai merasa mual dan pusing di pagi hari. Ku pikir aku sakit biasa namun hal itu terus terjadi dan akhirnya aku memeriksakan diri ke dokter dan positif hamil adalah hal yang kudapat. Aku sangat shock._

 _Seminggu setelah itu aku menjadi sangat depresi dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberitahu Yunho hyung. Aku tidak menuntut pertanggung jawabannya mengingat hal 'itu' tidak sengaja terjadi. Aku hanya ingin bertanya hal terbaik apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang, aku tidak tahu._

 _Aku menatap Yunho hyung yang terdiam memikirkan sesuatu. Dia tampak sangat bingung namun aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa._

 _''Kita menikah. Besok aku akan ke rumah mu dan berbicara pada ayahmu.''_

 _Yunho hyung berbicara setelah sekian lama keheningan ini terjadi. Dan apa yang dia bilang? Menikah?_

 _''Hy-hyung.. Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu..'' kataku gugup, ''yang harus aku lakukan hanya kabur dari rumah dan melahirkan bayi ini. Dan aku akan kembali setelah siap memberitahu Appa dan Eomma jika aku mempunyai anak.''_

 _''Kau gila,'' katanya, ''Kau hanya remaja berusia enam belas tahun, Jae! Bagaimana mungkin anak kecil sepertimu akan kabur dari rumah dalam kondisi.. kondisi seperti itu. Siapa yang akan menjagamu nanti? Bagaimana jika sesuatu buruk terjadi padamu, hah?!''_

 _''Aku bisa menjaga diriku, Hyung.'' Kataku berusaha meyakinkannya, ''Aku tidak mau menghancurkan harapan hyung. Bukankah hyung hanya ingin menikah sekali seumur hidup dengan orang yang hyung cintai?''_

 _Dan Yunho hyung terdiam. Dia hanya menatapku tajam tanpa berbicara sedikitpun padaku. Jujur aku sangat takut dipandangi seperti itu. Sebelumnya, Yunho hyung tidak pernah memandangku semenakutkan ini._

 _Dan tanpa ku sadari, air mataku jatuh begitu saja. Ku lihat Yunho hyung kaget melihatku menangis dan tatapan matanya tiba-tiba melunak. Dia merangkulku dan memelukku, aku menangis di pelukannya._

 _''Kita menikah. Aku akan bertanggung jawab,'' katanya lembut, '' **Dan jika aku tidak bisa menikah dengan orang yang kucintai, maka aku akan menikah dengan orang yang kusayangi**. Bukankah begitu?''_

 _Aku tidak menjawabnya dan hanya menangis di pelukannya. Aku dapat merasakan helaan napas beratnya. Aku tahu kau sangat frustasi dengan keadaan ini, hyung, maafkan aku. Sesalku dalam hati._

 _Keesokan harinya, benar saja, Yunho hyung datang ke rumahku bersama Jung Ahjumma, karena memang ayah Yunho hyung sudah meninggal._

 _Aku duduk di tengah ayah dan ibuku dan merasakan aura yang mencekam di ruang tamu keluarga kami. Yunho hyung melihatku dalam dan kemudian menghembuskan napasnya lalu pandangannya beralih pada ayahku. Ku lihat dia tersenyum simpul sebelum berbicara._

 _''Kim Ahjusshi, sebelumnya maafkan kedatanganku dan ibuku yang mendadak ini,'' katanya memulai dan ayah hanya tersenyum._

 _''Kedatanganku ke sini karena—karena ingin melamar Jaejoong ahjusshi,''_

 _Aku memejamkan mataku melihat keterkejutan di wajah ayahku. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa._

 _''Yun.. apa maksudmu?'' tanya ayahku bingung namun kaget._

 _''Maafkan aku ahjusshi.. Jae hamil dan itu anakku. Aku akan mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanku ahjusshi.''_

 _Aku lihat ayahku memandangku terkaget-kaget. Mulutnya terbuka namun kembali tertutup. Mungkin ayah tidak tahu harus berkata apa atau bagaimana._

 _Jung Ahjumma tanpa senyum menatapku. Aku tahu dia hanya bingung dengan keadaan ini. Aku dan Yunho hyung berpacaran cukup lama, setahun lamanya dan aku sangat mengenal Jung Ahjumma karena semasa kami masih menjadi kekasih aku sering main ke rumah Yunho hyung dan begitu pun sebaliknya. Jung Ahjumma sangat baik kepadaku, bahkan setelah dia tahu aku dan Yunho sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi tapi dia masih menganggapku seperti anaknya sendiri. Dan hal itu patut kusyukuri._

 _Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, tidak tahan dengan keheningan ini._

 _''A-aku tidak tahu lelucon apa yang sedang kalian buat.. tapi ini tidak lucu,'' kata ayahku kemudian._

 _''Kami tidak sedang membuat lelucon ahjusshi,''_

 _''Jaejoong masih enam belas tahun dan kau baru masuk kuliah! Bagaimana mungkin!'' kata ayahku, ''Apa benar kau hamil, nak?'' tanyanya kemudian padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan dan ayah menyenderkan punggungnya ke sofa dengan hampa. Aku hanya menangis dan ibuku kemudian memelukku untuk menenangkanku._

 _''Aku mungkin belum bisa memberi apa-apa untuk Jaejoong, ahjusshi, tapi aku akan berusaha keras membahagiakannya. Aku janji padamu.''_

 _''Aku tidak mengharapkan apa-apa, nak. Jujur aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Namun, jika ini yang terbaik untuk kalian, aku tidak bisa untuk tidak merestui kalian,'' kata ayahku akhirnya, ''Tapi aku mohon padamu, bahagiakan Jaejoong, dia anak kami satu-satunya. Jaga dia dengan baik.''_

 _Dan ku lihat Yunho hyung terdiam namun akhirnya mengangguk._

 _Kami akhirnya menikah di Korea. Aku terpaksa home schooling dan pindah ke Jepang karena Yunho hyung kuliah di sana._

\- Ex-boyfriend -

Aku berdiri dengan susah payah karena kandunganku yang sudah mulai membesar. Sudah hampir enam bulan.

Aku kemudian melakukan pekerjaan rumah seperti biasa. Memang tak banyak yang ku lakukan karena pembantu rumah tangga kami memang datang setiap pagi tiap hari.

Aku melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 6 sore dan sebentar lagi Yunho-hyung akan pulang. Aku akan memasak untuknya.

Aku membuat beberapa masakan kesukaannya dan semuanya kuselesaikan pukul 7 malam. Aku kemudian menyiapkan air hangat untuknya mandi.

Setelah semuanya selesai, aku duduk menunggunya di meja makan. Dan pukul 7 lebih 15 menit ku dengar derap langkah kaki mendekat. Aku berdiri dan berlari kecil membukakan pintu untuknya.

Aku tersenyum kecil melihat wajah kagetnya.

''Bagaimana kau tahu aku akan membuka pintu padahal aku belum berbicara _'aku pulang'_ ,''

Aku terkekeh kecil, ''Aku mendengar suara langkahmu,'' dan dia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Aku membungkuk hendak melepaskan sepatunya namun dia menahan tanganku.

''aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Jaga kandunganmu,'' hanya itu yang dia ucapkan dan dia melepaskan sendiri sepatunya kemudian pergi melewatiku.

Aku tersenyum getir dan melihat punggungnya yang mulai menjauh.

Aku hanya ingin melakukan yang terbaik apa yang aku bisa. Dan aku tahu kau tertekan dengan pernikahan ini, hyung. Maafkan aku karena menghancurkan hidupmu.

 **To Be Continue**

Halo! Ara's back! :D

Siapa yang kangen Ara? Hehe.. Ara datang lagi nih bawa Fanfic baru. Semoga kalian suka ya dengan tulisan aneh Ara ini. Maklum saja, lama vakum menjadikan Ara terasa aneh saat kembali menulis.

Yah, ini short story ya.. Tidak panjang chapternya dan tidak panjang juga tiap chapternya. Cerita bakal ngebut kaya asap. So, maaf jika tidak menarik :D

Just read and enjoy it


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Keesokan harinya, aku bangun telat karena merasakan Yunho hyung tidak ada di sampingku. Setelah peristiwa semalam, hubungan kami berdua semakin canggung. Aku melihat jam beker yang menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi.

Pintu kamar terbuka dan aku melihat Yunho hyung berjalan membawa bubur dan susu di tangannya. Dia duduk di sampingku dan meletakkan makanan juga susu di atas meja kecil di samping ranjang.

''Sudah bangun, adik kecil? Kau kelihatannya lelah sekali,'' Kata Yunho hyung, ''Aku kan sudah bilang kau tidak seharusnya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Kandunganmu lemah, dan aku tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi lagi.''

Aku hanya tersenyum lemah. Sebelumnya aku memang pernah pingsan karena kelelahan setelah mengepel lantai dan Yunho hyung sangat marah padaku setelahnya. Dia bilang aku sangat ceroboh dan tidak memikirkan kesehatan kandunganku. Aku menyesal, tapi apakah yang dikhawatirkannya hanya kandunganku saja? Tidakkah dia khawatir padaku?

''Aku hanya melakukan apa yang ku bisa, hyung,'' kataku membela diri

''Ya, ya, tapi tidak selagi kau hamil. Paham?'' aku hanya bisa mengangguk

''Good boy. Sekarang makanlah, dan minum susu agar sehat dan kau tambah tinggi.''

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku.

''Aku sudah cukup tinggi hyung,''

''Pendek begitu,'' cibirnya dan dia berjalan keluar.

Aku yang sendirian di dalam kamar mulai menghabiskan buburku dan meminum susuku.

Aku mengambil remote di meja dan menyetel televisi. Namun tidak ada acara yang menarik. Aku hanya mengganti-ganti channel tidak jelas dan akhirnya mematikan televisi.

Saat sedang melamun, saat tiba-tiba dering handphone membuyarkanku. Aku melihat meja nakas dan melihat ponsel Yunho hyung berkedip-kedip. Aku mengambilnya dan tertera _'Ahra calling'_

Siapa itu Ahra? Aku mengangkatnya dan kemudian terdengar suara seorang gadis.

''Oppa,'' Oh dia orang Korea juga ternyata, ''Oppa tidak ada jadwal kan hari ini? Oppa mau menemaniku membuat tugas? Ayolah oppa,'' katanya merengek

''Mian, Yunho-hyung sedang keluar..''

''Oh, kau siapa?''

Belum sempat aku menjawabnya, aku melihat Yunho hyung yang sudah kembali ke kamar dan menatapku.

''Siapa?'' tanyanya dan aku pun menyerahkan ponselnya.

''Yoboseyo,'' kata Yunho hyung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

''Oppa!'' sangat keras teriakan gadis itu hingga Yunho hyung menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

''Oh kau Ahra, ada apa?''

Aku tidak mendengar apa yang Ahra bicarakan tapi aku hanya melihat ekspresi Yunho hyung yang serius kemudian memandangku. Aku mengernyit bingung. Memangnya apa yang mereka bicarakan?

''Mianhae, aku tidak bisa. Memang jadwalku kosong tapi ada sesuatu yang harus ku kerjakan di rumah.''

Aku menatap Yunho hyung ingin tahu, dan setelah Yunho hyung menutup teleponnya, aku langsung bertanya.

''Siapa itu, hyung?'' Kataku, dan ku dengar nadaku seolah menuntut penjelasan.

Kulihat Yunho hyung tersenyum menggoda. Sial. Ku rasakan pipiku memanas.

''Ahra. Dia ingin aku membantunya membuat tugas,'' belum sempat aku bertanya lagi, dia sudah meneruskan, ''Temanku. Just friend. Aku bilang padanya ada yang harus ku kerjakan di rumah.''

Aku hanya menunduk malu. Ku pikir aku sekarang ini seperti seorang istri yang menuduh suaminya berselingkuh. Namun, kemudian aku mendongak.

''Eh, memangnya apa yang harus kau kerjakan di rumah hyung?'' tanyaku bingung.

Yunho hyung tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab, ''Menjagamu,''

Aku merasa pipi ku kian memanas, dan ku lihat Yunho hyung setelah mengucapkan itu berjalan keluar kamar.

Aku merebahkan diri di ranjang dan menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku.

 **\- Ex-boyfriend -**

Siang harinya aku benar-benar merasa bosan. Setelah mandi aku hanya bisa bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur. Tidak ada hal yang bisa ku kerjakan membuatku bosan.

Aku kemudian keluar kamar dan melihat Yunho hyung sedang membaca koran di ruang keluarga saat menuruni tangga.

Saat dia melihatku, dia melepaskan kaca matanya, dan berucap, ''Hati-hati, Jae.''

Aku mengangguk pasti namun dia melihatku ngeri saat tangga demi tangga ku turuni, hingga akhirnya dia tidak tahan dan menyusulku kemudian membantuku turun.

''Aku bisa sendiri, hyung.'' Kataku lugas padanya.

''Aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri jika kau jatuh dari tangga,'' katanya

Aku tertawa kecil, ''Kau berlebihan,''

Kami berdua kemudian duduk di teras rumah dan merasakan dinginnya angin musim gugur.

Aku dan Yunho-hyung tidak saling berbicara selama hampir sepuluh menit setelah kami duduk. Aku kemudian bersin sehingga memecahkan kesunyian. Aku merasa kedinginan.

''Kau kedinginan? Masuklah ke dalam jika kau sudah kedinginan.''

Aku menggeleng pelan, dan dia menghembuskan napas pasrah.

''Kau memang keras kepala sekali,'' katanya, ''baiklah, tunggu di sini.''

Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan. Yunho hyung berlari ke dalam, dan kemudian tidak lagi terlihat.

Aku menatap jalanan depan rumah yang penuh dengan dedaunan maple dan bunga sakura yang jatuh. Aku sangat suka musim gugur. Dan entah khayalanku atau bukan, aku merasakan tendangan di perutku dan dengan refleks aku mengelus sayang perutku.

''Ada apa? Sakitkah?''

Ku lihat Yunho hyung yang sudah berdiri di sampingku dan membawa sweeter rajut yang tebal yang di sampirkan di pundaknya dan juga membawa dua mug yang terlihat masih mengepulkan uap panas, dia memandangi tanganku yang sedang mengelus perutku sendiri.

''Tidak, hyung.''

''Benar?''

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk pasti. Akhirnya dia meletakkan kedua mug di meja.

''Baiklah, pakai ini supaya kau tidak kedinginan.''

Yunho hyung dengan telaten memakaikanku sweeter dan mengelus sebentar perutku.

Kemudian dia duduk di sampingku dan memandang lurus ke depan. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Jujur saja, aku bahagia dengan pernikahan ini. Aku memang masih remaja berusia enam belas tahun yang belum sepenuhnya mengerti arti pernikahan. Tapi aku bahagia.

Namun, jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku masih merasa bersalah pada Yunho hyung. Tidak seharusnya dia terjebak dalam pernikahan ini. Seandainya aku tidak hamil, kami tidak akan menikah dan menghancurkan hidup Yunho hyung. Memang Yunho hyung terlihat biasa-biasa saja dengan pernikahan ini, tapi aku tahu bahwa sebenarnya dia tertekan dengan pernikahan ini. Kadang aku melihatnya melamun dengan pandangan hampa. Harusnya dia menikah dengan orang yang dicintai, bukannya aku. Aku memang masih menyukai Yunho hyung, tapi mungkin tidak dengannya. Dia hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang adik. Tidak lebih.

''Minum Jae, sebelum cokelatnya dingin,'' katanya memecah kesunyian. Aku mengangguk dan meminum cokelatku. Terasa hangat.

''Hyung..''

''Hm?''

''Kau tidak bahagia dengan pernikahan ini, bukan?'' tanyaku, dia terdiam sesaat.

''Aku tidak mau membahas hal itu.''

''Tapi..''

''Hentikan atau aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu,'' katanya tiba-tiba menjadi dingin.

''Mian..''

Kemudian sunyi lagi. Jae bodoh. Harusnya aku tidak menanyakan hal ini sehingga merusak suasana.

''Aku ingin ke taman hyung,'' kataku tiba-tiba. Aku pun kaget karena aku tidak tahu tiba-tiba saja aku berkata ingin ke taman.

''Taman?'' dia mengernyit. Aku mengangguk dan menggigit bibirku.

''Tapi jika hyung tidak mau tidak apa-apa, kapan-kapan masih bisa.''

''Ayo,''

Aku memandangnya bingung dan dia pun lebih bingung memandangku.

''Kenapa?'' tanyanya, ''Ayo , sebelum terlalu sore. Tapi jangan lama-lama, angin dingin tidak bagus untukmu.''

Dia menggenggam tanganku dan kami pun berjalan menuju taman yang tak jauh dari rumah kami.

Aku tiba-tiba tersenyum. Dadaku berdebar-debar. Aku menatap tangan kami yang saling bertautan. Aku merasa ini sama seperti pertama kalinya aku pergi berkencan dengan Yunho hyung dulu saat kami masih berpacaran.

 **\- Ex-boyfriend -**

Malam hari setelah makan malam, kami duduk berdua di ruang keluarga. Tetapi Yunho hyung sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya. Aku hanya duduk melihatnya membuat tugasnya. Televisi yang tadinya menyala kumatikan agar tidak mengganggu konsentrasinya.

Sunyi senyap. Yang ku dengar hanya detik jarum jam yang bergerak lambat.

Sudah pukul 8 malam dan entah kenapa aku merasa mengantuk, mungkin karena bosan.

''Kalau sudah mengantuk, tidurlah. Aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar.'' Katanya, pertama kalinya mengalihkan pandangannya dari tugasnya, ''Mungkin lusa kamar kita akan pindah di bawah mengingat usia kandunganmu yang sudah membesar,''

''Tidak perlu repot-repot, hyung. Aku belum mengantuk kok.'' Aku berkilah.

''Aku tidak akan memaksamu, tapi ku mohon jangan paksakan dirimu. Ini juga demi kesehatanmu,''

''Iya, aku tahu. Terima kasih, hyung.''

Yunho hyung kemudian bergelut lagi dengan tugasnya. Setengah jam kemudian dia meregangkan tangannya.

''Besok teman-temanku akan ke sini,'' katanya tiba-tiba.

''Eh? Oh.. kalau begitu akan ku siapkan makanan yang banyak besok.''

''Tidak perlu repot-repot. Biar Emi-kun saja yang menyiapkannya.''

''Aku akan membantu Emi-kun kalau begitu,'' kataku dan Yunho hyung mendelik padaku, ''Sedikit saja, hehe..''

''Asal kau jangan kelelahan saja,''

''Memangnya jam berapa ke sini?''

''Kira-kira jam satu siang. Jadwal kami besok hanya dua jam pelajaran setelah itu free, jadi mungkin mereka akan sampai sore di sini.''

Aku hanya mengangguk dan bergumam oh.

''Bagaimana dengan home schooling mu, Jae? Sai-sensei bilang kau cepat bosan saat belajar? Jika begitu, bagaimana kau mau lulus dengan nilai yang bagus, hm?'' Yunho hyung bertanya dengan topik yang berbeda. Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal dan nyengir. Dan Yunho hyung hanya menghela napas pasrah. ''Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Appa jika dia bertanya tentang home schooling mu? Apa aku harus menjawab, _''Maafkan aku Appa, anakmu malas dan menjadi lebih bodoh dari sebelumnya sekarang''_ , begitu?''

Aku merengut, ''Tidak lucu, tahu! Aku tidak bodoh.''

Yunho hyung tertawa, ''Baiklah, baka. Ayo kita tidur.'' Katanya mengacak-acak rambutku.

''Yah! Aku tidak baka!''

Dia hanya tertawa dan mengabaikan protesanku. Yunho hyung dengan telaten membantuku yang kesulitan menaiki tangga dengan perut besarku.

 **To Be Continue**

Halo :D  
Ara balik bawa lanjutannya nih. Maaf jika tidak memuaskan. Ara punya banyak masalah belakangan ini jadi tidak fokus pas lanjutin ceritanya :(

But, this is for you guys, Yunjaeshipper :D


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Jam lima pagi aku terbangun karena perutku terasa sakit. Aku mengelusnya perlahan. Dan seakan mengerti sentuhan 'ibunya', dia kemudian menjadi lebih tenang.

Aku menoleh ke samping dan melihat Yunho hyung tampak nyenyak sekali. Semalam, dia tidak langsung tidur, tetapi mengecek laporan tentang usahanya.

Yunho hyung bekerja keras setelah kami menikah. Dia bertekad tidak ingin meminta uang dari ibunya, apalagi orang tuaku. Maka dari itu, dia membuka usaha agar tidak merepotkan orang tua kami. Dan untungnya usahanya berjalan lancar hingga kami tidak kekurangan apapun sehingga tidak perlu meminta bantuan pada orang tua kami.

Dan aku sangat bangga padanya. Dia adalah laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab. Walaupun dia tidak mencintaiku, tapi dia menjagaku dengan baik dan berusaha agar tidak mengecewakanku.

Aku turun dan bergegas untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami berdua. Emi-kun biasanya datang jam sepuluh pagi, dan tidak mungkin kami akan sarapan jika menunggu Emi-kun dulu.

Aku dengan hati-hati menuruni tangga menuju dapur. Saat membuka kulkas, hanya ada beberapa bahan yang masih tersisa. Aku harus menyuruh Emi-kun belanja nanti.

Dengan bahan yang tersisa, aku membuat nasi goreng sebisaku dan menatanya di meja makan, dan kemudian menuang susu untuk kami berdua.

Jam enam pagi, Yunho hyung turun dan langsung menuju meja makan.

''Kau bangun pagi sekali, Jae.'' Katanya sembari duduk di kursi.

''Aku tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja bangun.'' Kataku, ''makanlah hyung, sebelum dingin,''

''Terima kasih.''

Dan kami memulai sarapan kami tanpa bicara sedikit pun. Hanya denting sendok yang terdengar.

Setelah selesai dengan sarapan kami, aku membereskan peralatan makan, sedangkan Yunho-hyung pergi mandi.

Aku menuju ruang keluarga dan duduk di sofa, memijat pelan pinggul yang terasa nyeri. Usia kehamilan yang sudah memasuki bulan ke enam semakin membuat lelah dan nyeri. Kaki ku juga sedikit bengkak dan aku sudah tidak kuat lagi jika harus berjalan terlalu jauh.

Aku menyalakan televisi dan menonton acara apa saja.

Setengah jam setelahnya, Yunho hyung sudah rapi.

''Ini masih jam 8 hyung, kau mau ke mana? Bukankah kuliahmu jam 10?''

''Aku mau ke toko, ada yang harus ku cek. Setelah itu aku langsung pergi kuliah. Hati-hati di rumah. Aku pergi dulu.''

Aku mengantar Yunho hyung sampai depan pintu. Ku lihat Yunho hyung memasuki mobilnya dan kemudian mobil itu melaju pelan, menjauh, kian jauh, dan tak terlihat lagi.

Aku menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Yunho hyung cerewet sekali mengingatkanku agar selalu mengunci pintu jika dia sedang pergi. Katanya berbahaya.

Aku pergi ke ruang keluarga untuk melanjutkan aktivitasku menonton yang sempat tertunda. Di depan sofa, sudah tersedia buah-buahan segar yang sudah dipotong-potong kecil. Pasti Yunho hyung yang melakukannya. Entah mengapa, semenjak hamil, aku suka sekali makan buah, apalagi yang asam. Rasanya segar sekali.

Jarum jam tak lama menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi, dan tak lama setelah itu, Emi-kun memencet bel rumah. Aku bergegas membukanya.

Emi tersenyum lebar padaku dan aku membalas senyumannya. Di tangannya terdapat bungkusan kantong plastik agak besar, entah apa.

''Ohayou, Jae-kun,'' katanya

''Ohayou..'' balasku

''Ini.. Ibuku baru panen. Segar, langsung dipetik dari pohonnya,'' katanya menyerahkan bungkusan itu. Aku menerimanya dan melihat isinya, mangga.

''Arigatou Emi-kun,'' kataku senang. Sudah lama aku menginginkan mangga muda, dan Emi sekarang memberikannya.

Emi mengangguk dan kemudian kami berjalan masuk ke rumah.

Emi mulai melakukan pekerjaan rumah yang biasa dia lakukan sedangkan aku hanya duduk melihatnya. Emi adalah gadis yang cukup menarik dan menyenangkan. Usianya baru dua puluh tahun dan dia bekerja sembari kuliah. Ayah Emi sudah meninggal sehingga Emi terpaksa menjadi tulang punggung keluarga menghidupi ibunya yang sudah lanjut usia dan adik-adiknya yang masih kecil.

''Yunho-kun sudah pergi, Jae-kun?'' Tanya Emi sembari mengepel. Aku mengangguk karena masih memakan manggaku. Segar sekali.

Aku cepat-cepat menelan.

''Hai! Dia sudah pergi jam 8 tadi.'' Jawabku.

''Hati-hati, nanti tersedak.'' Katanya mengingatkan, ''Aku kira kalian pasangan yang sangat cocok sekali. Di samping dia tampan dan kau cantik, ku kira kalian saling pengertian.''

''Oh.. Arigatou, Emi.'' Kataku tulus.

''Hm! Walaupun kalian masih sangat muda untuk menikah, tapi terlihat ada sebuah komitmen kuat dari kalian.'' Aku tersenyum getir, ''Wah.. kapan ya aku akan menikah,''

Aku tersenyum. Emi memang tak lama ini selalu berbicara tentang pernikahan. Dia sepertinya sudah sangat ingin menikah.

''Tak lama lagi kau pasti menikah.'' Jawabku menghiburnya, ''Emi, bisa kau belanja? Teman-teman Yunho-hyung akan datang jam satu nanti,''

''Siap!'' Jawabnya sambil mengangkat tangannya hormat, seperti tentara. Aku hanya terkekeh. Seperti punya teman rasanya. Jika ada Emi maka aku tidak merasa kesepian lagi.

Emi kemudian pergi berbelanja dan aku ditentang Emi habis-habisan ketika aku bilang aku akan ikut.

''Kau sedang hamil!''

Fiuh.. Dan yang ku lakukan sekarang hanya makan dan nonton saja. Sekembalinya Emi berbelanja pun aku tidak berbuat apa-apa setelah Emi melarangku membantunya masak.

''Aku pamit dulu ya, Jae-kun,'' Kata Emi mengagetkanku, ''Masakannya sudah selesai. Sudah ku taruh di meja makan bersama minumannya. Nanti kau bisa dibantu Yunho-kun untuk mengambilnya,''

''Oh, arigatou Emi-kun,''

Aku mengantar Emi sampai di depan pintu dan melambaikan tangan sampai Emi benar-benar tidak terlihat.

Aku kembali ke dalam, menutup pintu tanpa menguncinya karena sebentar lagi Yunho akan pulang.

Dan benar saja, belum sampai aku ke dapur, bel pintu sudah berbunyi. Aku kembali membuka pintu dan melihat Yunho hyung bersama teman-temannya.

''Aku pulang, Jae,'' kata Yunho hyung tersenyum, memelukku kemudian mencium pipiku. Aku terkaget-kaget, karena tidak pernah Yunho hyung seperti ini sebelumnya, mungkin karena ada teman-temannya makanya dia seperti ini. Ku lihat teman-teman Yunho hyung bersiul-siul menggodanya. Mau tidak mau aku menjadi malu di situasi seperti ini.

''Silakan masuk,'' kataku pada semuanya.

''wah, ku kira cerita kau sudah menikah itu bohong, Yun,'' kata salah seorang teman Yunho hyung, ''Ternyata benar. Hei, kau tidak pernah cerita kalau istrimu secantik ini.''

Yunho hyung ku lihat hanya tersenyum saja. Kemudian Yunho diikuti yang lainnya duduk di ruang tamu.

''Sudah berapa bulan, Yun?'' kata seorang gadis berambut coklat ikal.

''Apanya?''

''Kandungan istrimu, baka,''

''Oh.. Ku kira lima atau enam bulan, Jae?'' tanya Yunho padaku.

''Enam bulan,'' aku menjawab dan teman-teman Yunho hyung bertepuk tangan riuh kecuali satu orang. Seorang gadis berambut merah kecokelatan.

Aku kemudian pamit menuju dapur diikuti oleh Yunho.

''Tolong bantu aku membawa makanan-makanan ini, hyung,''

''Kau tidak perlu, biar aku saja,''

''Tapi—''

''Sudah, biar aku saja,'' katanya tegas, ''Kau duduk saja biar aku yang membawanya,''

Aku mau tak mau menurut. Yunho hyung membawa semua makanan dan minuman ke ruang tamu, setelah itu ikut berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Aku sebenarnya malu untuk ikut, dan hendak menuju kamar ketika Yunho hyung memanggilku.

''Jae.. Ke sini, ku kenalkan pada teman-temanku,''

Aku tersenyum kikuk pada mereka semua.

''Hei, Ahra! Kau pindah sini, biar istri Yunho yang duduk di sampingnya,'' kata seorang laki-laki, ''kau ini baka, ya''

Aku kemudian duduk di samping Yunho dan jantungku berdegup kencang saat Yunho hyung menggenggam tanganku. Ya Tuhan.

''Perkenalkan semuanya..'' kata Yunho hyung memulainya, ''Ini istriku, namanya Kim Jaejoong.''

''Jae,'' Yunho menatapku, ''Dan perkenalkan ini Ahra, Takeda, Matsushi, Aihara, Ginko, Kurema, dan Tojo,''

Aku tersenyum pada mereka semua dan mereka pun membalasnya.

''Salam kenal,'' kataku sedikit menundukkan kepalaku.

Lama-lama, aku mulai akrab dengan gadis periang bernama Aihara. Namun entah perasaanku atau bukan, gadis yang satunya –Ahra- terus menatapku dengan pandangan aneh.

''Jae,'' kata Aihara, ''berapa umurmu?''

''Enam belas,''

''Pantas kau masih terlihat muda sekali. Dasar Yunho, dia pasti menghamilimu dulu ya. Mesum dia.''

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar celotehan Aihara. Ku lihat Yunho sedang mengobrol dengan Ahra. Dan sesekali mereka tersenyum. Ada rasa sakit tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku tidak bisa melarangnya.

Aihara yang memperhatikanku pun akhirnya bicara, ''Ahra ya,'' katanya.

''Eh?''

''Dia gosipnya suka dengan Yunho. Pastinya aku tidak tahu. Dan dia juga orang pertama yang menentang kabar Yunho sudah menikah.''

''Oh..'' hanya itu yang bisa ku katakan. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

''Hanya itu?'' Aihara mengernyit bingung, ''Kau tidak cemburu?''

''Mereka kan hanya teman,''

Dan Aihara hanya mengangguk saja, ''Boleh aku menyentuh perutmu?'' tanyanya. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Aihara mulai mengelus pelan perutku dan mulutnya membulat saat dia merasakan sesuatu.

''Bayinya menendang!'' jeritnya hingga membuat yang lain terkejut. ''Yun! Kau harus mencobanya!''

Yunho berjalan ke arahku yang berseberangan dengannya dan kemudian mencoba apa yang dikatakan Aihara.

''Kau benar,'' kata Yunho.

Dan teman-teman Yunho yang lain pun ikut mengerumuniku, kecuali Ahra.

Dan kemudian mereka membahas apa jenis kelaminnya kira-kira jika aku sudah melahirkan, bahkan mereka pun sudah mengarang nama untuk bayinya.

''Taruhan! Pasti laki-laki!'' kata Takeda yakin, diangguki oleh Aihara.

''Tidak! Harus perempuan!'' kata Ginko.

''Laki-laki!''

''Perempuan!''

Aku tersenyum kecil melihat perdebatan mereka. Bahkan dengan umur yang lebih tua dariku, mereka bisa jauh terlihat lebih kekanakan daripada aku.

''Kau senang?'' tanya Yunho hyung di sampingku. Aku memiringkan kepalaku bingung.

''Hei Yunho! Taruhan! Laki-laki atau perempuan jika bayimu sudah lahir,'' kata Takeda.

Yunho hyung terlihat berpikir sejenak.

''Karena aku suka perempuan, maka bayinya perempuan,'' jawabnya. Dan Ginko terlihat kemenangan karena Yunho pun mendukung perempuan.

''Tapi aku lebih suka jika laki-laki,'' kataku menjadikan Takeda dan Aihara bersorak girang.

Hari tak terasa sudah mulai sore, dan mereka pun pamit untuk pulang kecuali Ahra. Gadis itu akan menginap di sini malam ini. Katanya meminta bantuan Yunho untuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

Jujur saja aku tidak suka, tapi aku tidak kuasa untuk menolaknya.

Dan benar saja, setelah teman-teman yang lain sudah pergi, Ahra tanpa sungkan tiba-tiba menggandeng tangan Yunho di depanku.

''Oppa,'' katanya dengan senyum lebar, ''Oppa harus membantuku malam ini. Dan harus jadi, walaupun jika kita harus lembur untuk menjadikannya.''

Yunho hyung melepaskan tangan Ahra dan mengangguk.

Kami bertiga duduk di ruang keluarga. Aku menonton televisi seperti biasa di sofa dan mereka berdua sibuk mengerjakan tugas di seberang.

Aku merasa perut dan kakiku menjadi sakit. Sangat sakit. Aku merintih kesakitan di sofa dan Yunho hyung pun mendengarnya.

Dia cepat-cepat menghampiriku.

''Jae.. Kau kenapa?''

''Sakit hyung,'' aku mencengkram lengannya kuat-kuat. Ku lihat Yunho hyung yang amat panik, begitu pun dengan Ahra. Gadis itu melihatku dengan ketakutan.

''Tunggu di sini, aku akan segera kembali. Ahra, tolong jaga Jaejoong sebentar.'' Pinta Yunho hyung pada Ara dan gadis itu mengangguk kaku.

Yunho hyung berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamar kami dan kembali membawa obat yang harus ku gunakan dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Yunho hyung duduk di sampingku dan memberiku obat itu untuk diminum. Setelah aku meminumnya, Yunho hyung kemudian mengelus pelan perutku yang sudah agak mendingan. Kemudian dia beralih pada betisku dan memijatnya lembut. Ahra hanya bisa terdiam melihat apa yang Yunho hyung lakukan.

''Jangan pernah membuatku khawatir, Jae,'' katanya parau, ''Jangan pernah.''

Ku lihat keringat mengalir di pelipisnya.

''Mian, Hyung..'' kataku menyesal. Aku memang selalu membuatnya repot saja.

Yunho hyung kemudian membopongku menuju kamar dan merebahkanku di ranjang, menyelimutiku, dan mengecup keningku.

''Tidurlah..'' katanya lembut, ''Aku harus membantu Ahra menyelesaikan tugasnya dulu sehingga tidak bisa menemanimu sekarang ini,''

Yunho hyung berjalan keluar, dan saat hendak menutup pintu, aku tahu apa yang harus ku katakan.

''Hyung,'' panggilku

''Hm?''

''Gomawo,''

''Sudah tugasku. Aku sudah berjanji pada ayahmu untuk selalu menjagamu.''

Dan kemudian pintu tertutup.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menangis. Mungkin karena kata-kata terakhirnya. Jadi yang selama ini dilakukannya hanya karena janji?

 **\- To Be Continue -**

Halo semuanya :)  
Mian ne baru update sekarang. Ara baru selesai UKK dan seperti biasa, Ara selalu remidi Fisika. Ara benci pelajaran Fisika -_- kok malah jadi curhat ya :D

Um.. sebenarnya FF ini gak bakalan sangat panjang sih, Ara udah bikin sampe chapter 8 loh hehe :D  
Pada pengen hurt ya ? :o Dikiit sih LOL

Ara gak nyangka view Fanfic ini udah nyampe 2K lebih :o

Ara ngucapin makasih banyak yang udah nyupport Ara :) Ara sangat terbantu sekali.. Terima kasih banyak yaaa hiks -terharu- Ara sayang kalian semuaaaaaaaa

Ada yang masih panggil Ara 'Thor' -_-

Akhir kata, selamat menikmatiiiii~  
Tambahkan kritik jika perlu ne ?  
Jjaaa~ -lamba-lambai-


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Aku terbangun merasakan sentuhan lembut di pipiku. Pelan, aku membuka mata dan menyesuaikan cahaya dari balik gorden yang sudah terbuka.

Samar, ku lihat siluet sebuah tubuh. Dan, setelah menjadi jelas, ku lihat Yunho hyung tersenyum padaku.

Aku tersenyum lemah membalasnya.

''Sudah terasa lebih baik, kah?'' Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. Yunho hyung kemudian duduk di sampingku dan menggenggam tanganku. Aku rasakan darahku mengalir lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aku menatap Yunho hyung bingung. Rasanya dadaku akan meledak. Ku mohon hyung, jangan terlalu baik padaku. Aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu tiap hari jika begini.

''Hei,'' katanya lembut. Aku memandangnya, menunggunya melanjutkan bicaranya, ''kau tahu bagaimana khawatirnya aku semalam? Aku rasa seperti aku melihatmu jatuh dari tangga. Jangan pernah seperti itu lagi, Jae. Aku sudah berjanji akan menjagamu dengan baik.''

Aku menelan ludahku getir, ''Janji?'' tanyaku parau

Yunho hyung terdiam.

''Janji, hyung?'' tanyaku.

Dia melihatku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan sebelum berkata, ''Jangan mengharapkan lebih,''

DEG!

Aku merasakan sakit di dadaku dan sedikit nyeri di perutku. Apa maksudnya? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berkata seperti itu padaku?

Apa dia tahu jika aku masih menyukainya sehingga dia berbicara seperti itu padaku? Kenapa? Setelah semua perhatian yang dia curahkan untukku, ternyata hanya karena sebuah janji?

Air mataku tiba-tiba mendesak untuk keluar. Aku menarik napas dalam dan berusaha kuat menatap Yunho hyung yang diam menatapku.

''Apa maksud ucapanmu, hyung?''

''Lupakan,'' ucapnya enteng, ''Ayo. Mandi Jae, setelah itu makan bersama. Ahra sudah menunggu.''

Oh bahkan aku sudah lupa jika ada gadis itu di sini.

''Apa karena dia?'' tanyaku, Yunho hyung menatapku bingung, ''Apa karena Ahra, hyung? Kau menyukainya, bukan?''

Yunho hyung seperti biasa hanya diam jika aku bertanya sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya. Ku mohon jangan seperti ini, hyung. Jangan membuatku bingung dengan semua ini.

Aku menelan ludah dan tersenyum miris tanpa mendengar jawaban yang kuinginkan karena setelah itu Yunho hyung pergi tanpa menjawabnya.

Aku meremas seprai melihat kepergiannya dan tiba-tiba air mataku jatuh begitu saja. Aku mengusapnya, namun ada lebih banyak yang keluar daripada yang kuusap. Selama hampir beberapa menit, aku menangis.

Bagaimana bisa hidupku seperti ini? Terombang-ambing tanpa kejelasan. Status kami memang sangat jelas, tapi perasaan kami tidak. Aku sudah tahu jika Yunho hyung menganggapku sebagai adik dan menikahiku hanya karena rasa bertanggung jawab, tetapi apa boleh aku berharap lebih?

Tapi, jika Yunho hyung memang menyukai gadis itu, maka aku akan mengalah.

Aku mengusap air mataku perlahan. Dan aku bangun dari ranjang untuk mandi. Ku harap ini semua cuma mimpi.

 **\- Ex-boyfriend -**

Aku berusaha bersikap biasa saja saat menuruni tangga saat melihat Yunho hyung dan gadis itu mengobrol, entah apa.

Yunho hyung yang melihat kedatanganku pun seperti biasa menghampiriku dan membantuku turun tangga. Aku tidak suka seperti ini.

Aku melihat Yunho hyung yang dengan telaten membantuku turun. Dia yang merasa dipandangi pun akhirnya menatapku balik.

''Ada apa?'' tanyanya. Aku menggeleng dan mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

Yunho hyung mendudukanku di kursi sampingnya, berseberangan dengan Ahra yang berada di depanku. Aku berusaha tersenyum padanya dan entah nyata atau bukan, dia terkaget sebelum membalas senyumanku.

Aku yakin Ahra memandangiku dan Yunho hyung bergantian selama beberapa saat dalam keheningan kami.

Saat melihat dari dekat, ku pikir Ahra gadis yang manis. Dia mempunyai wajah yang bagus dan tubuh yang ideal. Tidak salah jika Yunho hyung menyukainya.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Ahra ke atas meja. Sudah tersaji tiga piring nasi goreng dan susu untuk kami semua.

''Ah, maaf jika masakanku tidak enak,'' kata Ahra, ''Aku baru belajar memasak.''

''Tidak apa-apa, Ahra. Selama itu bisa dimakan, tidak masalah untuk kami. Iya, kan, Jae?''

Aku mengangguk kaku. Jadi ini masakan Ahra. Ku pikir Yunho hyung yang membuatnya karena selama ini jika aku bangun telat, maka Yunho hyung yang akan membuat sarapan untuk kami. Dan hari ini berbeda. Berbeda sekali.

Kami semua mulai makan dan aku hanya diam tanpa niat berbicara. Hanya memperhatikan Yunho hyung dan Ahra yang terkadang berbicara diselingi senyum di bibir mereka.

Melihat itu, aku seperti orang yang menghancurkan mereka. Jika tidak ada aku, maka mereka pasti bisa bersama, bukan? Ku pikir, ada atau tidak ada aku akan sama saja.

''Kenapa kau jadi pendiam sekali pagi ini, Jae?''

Aku tersentak kaget sehingga menjatuhkan sendokku. Melihat Yunho hyung yang kaget dengan tingkah anehku, aku hanya bisa menunduk.

''Apa perutmu masih sakit?'' tanyanya lagi, ''Apa aegya nakal di dalam sana, eoh?''

Aku menggeleng pelan.

''Jangan rahasiakan jika ada sesuatu, Jae-kun,'' kali ini kupikir Ahra yang berbicara. Gadis itu tersenyum menatapku. Aku membalas senyumannya dengan anggukan kikuk.

Setelah makan pagi, Ahra pamit pulang, dan tidak perlu ku katakan jika aku sangat senang dia pulang.

Aku dan Yunho mengantar Ahra sampai depan pintu dan melambaikan tangan saat mobilnya mulai menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangan kami.

Aku berbalik hendak pergi namun Yunho hyung memegang lenganku.

''Jangan pernah ada sesuatu yang kau rahasiakan dariku,'' katanya dan dia berlalu pergi begitu saja setelah mengatakannya.

Aku menatap punggungnya yang kian menjauh.

Bukankah selalu seperti ini? Dia yang akan selalu meninggalkanku? Tapi kenapa saat ini terasa aneh sekali?

 **\- Ex-boyfriend -**

Aku seperti biasa duduk santai di sofa setelah Sai-sensei pulang. Aku memijat kakiku yang semakin membengkak.

Aku sangat bosan dengan semua ini. Aku rindu ayah dan ibuku, sekolahku dulu, teman-temanku dan aku rindu kehidupanku dulu. Bukannya aku tidak menyukai apa yang telah terjadi sekarang, namun aku hanya merindukan masa-masa remajaku yang harus ku tinggalkan.

Aku menghela napas berat dan mengelus perutku yang kian membesar. Hal ini sering aku lakukan sekarang. Aku akan berbicara apapun padanya dan mendengarkannya musik klasik yang katanya bagus untuk perkembangan janin. Ku pikir, dengan begitu maka aku akan lebih dekat dengannya secara emosional. Dia akan langsung mengenaliku saat dia lahir nanti.

''Apa kau senang?'' bisikku sambil mengelusnya, ''sudah enam bulan, dan aku harap kau baik-baik saja di sana. Aku akan menjagamu.''

Ku rasakan tendangan sebagai balasan atas perkataanku tadi dan aku tersenyum senang. Aku senang bayiku tumbuh dengan sehat di dalam sana.

Sinar matahari sudah tidak terlihat lagi digantikan oleh gelapnya malam. Yunho hyung sama sekali tidak keluar dari kamarnya setelah kepulangan Ahra pagi tadi. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Hanya saja aku merasa Yunho hyung mulai aneh, dia mulai menjaga jarak dariku. Dan lagi, tatapannya pada gadis itu berbeda. Aku menggelengkan kepala, ku pikir itu hanya perasaanku saja. Semoga saja.

Ku dengar suara derap langkah mendekat. Yunho hyung menghampiriku dan duduk di sebelahku. Dia menyenderkan punggungnya di sofa dengan berat.

''Jae..'' katanya memulai, ''Eomma akan datang ke sini lusa.''

''Eomma?''

''Eomma Jung,''

Aku menatap Yunho hyung, ''memangnya ada apa? Kenapa sampai eomma harus datang ke sini?''

Sekarang Yunho hyung tidak lagi bersender dan balas menatapku tajam.

''Kenapa kau bilang?'' bisiknya tajam, ''Kandunganmu mulai membesar dan aku tidak setiap detik bisa bersamamu.''

''Lalu kenapa? Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Aku tidak mau merepotkan eomma.''

''Kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri? Kau yakin?'' Tanyanya dengan nada meremehkan, ''Waktu lalu kau pingsan dan kemarin perutmu kembali sakit. Kau tidak bisa sendirian mengatasi itu. Lihat! Bahkan sekarang pun kau juga sudah kewalahan jika harus berjalan jauh. Lagipula eomma tidak merasa direpotkan, dia senang bisa membantumu.''

''Hyung-''

''Sudahlah. Yang kulakukan semua ini kan juga demi dirimu.''

Aku hanya diam tak membantah. Ku pikir yang Yunho hyung lakukan itu memang yang terbaik untukku. Seharusnya aku senang dia sangat menjagaku dan bertanggung jawab. Lagi pula dengan adanya eomma, aku jadi tak kesepian lagi.

Kami saling tak bicara untuk beberapa menit lamanya. Aku hanya menatap Yunho hyung yang memejamkan matanya. Dia tampak kelelahan. Yunho hyung memang jarang tidur sekarang. Dia sepanjang malam menjagaku selagi aku tidur dan baru tidur setelah memastikan aku benar baik-baik saja.

Seperti seorang kakak yang melindungi adiknya. Bukankah seperti itu?

 **To Be Continue**

Halo gaes :D  
Ara kembali lagi, bawa lanjutannya seperti biasa.

Gimana-gimana?

Ara upload 2 fanfic loh hari ini. **Ex Boyfriend** sama **Antagonist Jae** , itu fanfic baru Ara. silakan yang mau baca Antagonist Jae.

Oh iya kemarin ada yang inbox Ara nanyain fb Ara.

Fb Ara dulu emang **Anita Nurmalinda**. Trus ada yang bilang dia nge-add Ara tapi gak Ara confirm.

Fb Ara yang **Anita Nurmalinda** itu udah **gak kepake**. Ara sekarang pake Fb yang bernama Ann Nurmalinda buat real-life Ara. Dan yang buat nge-shipp, add aja Fb ara yang namanya **Arisa Arakida**.

Itu Fb baru dan kemungkinan besar Ara bakal sering post FF-nya di Fb itu.

Nah, udah kejawab kan? Hehe

Oh iya, buat yang suka panggil Ara 'Thor' atau 'Author' atau 'Chingu' pliss ya jangan panggil itu lagi. Ara lebih suka dipanggil Ara, Eonnie, atau Saeng juga boleh. Biar kesannya lebih akrab aja

Hehe, thanks ya buat yang udah nunggu Fanfic abal ini. Ini rada hurt dikit tapi gak lama kok xD

At least, Mari berteman


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Dua hari kemudian, eomma Jung benar-benar datang. Yunho hyung menjemputnya di bandara dan membawa eomma Jung kemari.

Kamarku dan Yunho hyung sudah dipindah ke lantai bawah kemarin dan eomma Jung akan menempati kamar di sebelah kamar kami. Itu kata Yunho hyung memungkinkan eomma Jung untuk mengawasiku dan membantu jika memang diperlukan.

Kami bertiga duduk di meja makan menikmati masakan eomma yang sudah lama tidak kami makan.

''Yun..'' eomma Jung memulai percakapan.

''Hm?'' gumam Yunho hyung

''Bagaimana dengan kehidupan kalian?''

Yunho hyung menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang eomma Jung.

''Kami baik-baik saja,'' katanya datar, ''Memangnya kenapa,''

Eomma Jung menghela napas dan bergantian memandang kami berdua.

''Eomma sampai sekarang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi,'' desahnya, ''Kalian putus hubungan selama setahun dan tiba-tiba saja kau mendatangi Eomma dan berkata ingin menikah dengan Jaejoong.''

Tak ada yang menanggapi ucapan eomma. Kami berdua diam membisu.

Eomma Jung lagi-lagi mendesah berat dan kembali berucap.

''Aku tak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran kalian waktu itu. Jaejoong hamil dan usianya masih sangat muda untuk hamil. Ku pikir aku sudah gila waktu itu membiarkan dua orang anak yang belum dewasa untuk menikah.''

''Aku sudah delapan belas tahun, eomma'' protes Yunho hyung sebal.

''Delapan belas tahun belum cukup dewasa untuk menjadi kepala keluarga,'' kata eomma Jung menekankan kata delapan belas tahun.

Aku menatap eomma Jung yang kemudian ikut menatapku. Dia mengelus pipiku lembut.

''Oh.. Ini bukan salahmu, nak,'' katanya lembut, ''Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Aku tidak heran kau hamil dulu karena Yunho memang mesum, kan,''

Eomma Jung mendelik pada Yunho hyung dan Yunho hyung memutar bola matanya jengah.

Aku tersenyum tak tahu harus berkata apa.

''Aku sangat khawatir sekali saat kalian harus tinggal berdua saja di Jepang. Apalagi kau sedang hamil. Aku takut jika Yunho tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik. Aku terus kepikiran sampai akhirnya kemarin lusa Yunho meneleponku untuk datang menemanimu, aku sangat senang dan tidak lagi khawatir karena ada aku yang bisa menjagamu.''

''Eomma selalu berpikiran buruk tentangku,'' lagi-lagi yang dikatakan Yunho hyung adalah protesannya.

''Yunho hyung menjagaku dengan baik eomma,'' kataku sembari tersenyum.

Eomma Jung tersenyum lebar dan memelukku, ''Oh.. Kau manis sekali, sayang.''

Yunho hyung memutar bola matanya lagi dan lagi melihat eomma Jung. Aku hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan eomma Jung. Eomma Jung kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan menyeka matanya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa terharu seperti itu.

''eomma sudah memimpikan kau akan jadi menantuku suatu saat nanti, nak,'' kata eomma Jung lagi, ''dan saat kalian berpisah, eomma rasa harapan eomma sudah pupus tapi lihat sekarang..''

Kami kemudian berbicara lama dan melupakan makanan kami. Yunho hyung yang sedari tadi sebal pun melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan berceloteh panjang lebar yang membuatku dan eomma Jung tertawa karena Yunho hyung memang terkenal dingin dan jarang berbicara.

Sesudah menyelesaikan sarapan kami yang selesai sangat molor sekali, pukul delapan pagi, aku dibawa eomma Jung duduk di sofa ruang keluarga sedangkan Yunho hyung bergegas mandi.

Aku kemudian duduk di sofa diikuti eomma Jung yang ikut duduk di sebelahku.

''Lihat, bagaimana jika eomma tidak di sini. Kau sudah mulai sulit berjalan dan siapa yang akan membantumu jika Yunho sedang kuliah dan eomma tidak ada di sini?''

''Aku bisa berjalan sendiri, eomma,'' kataku meyakinkannya

''Aku tidak percaya itu! Aku sudah melihat kenyataannya sendiri. Kau keras kepala sekali, nak. Tidak salah Yunho menyebutmu begitu. Dia bercerita banyak sekali tentangmu kemarin lusa.''

Aku meringis mendengar perkataan eomma Jung. Ya, mungkin aku memang keras kepala, tapi itu karena aku tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain.

''Kau tahu, Jae,'' aku menoleh pada eomma Jung dan menatapnya bingung, ''Saat kau pingsan dan dibawa ke rumah sakit, kau masih ingat kejadian itu?'' Aku mengangguk. Aku sangat mengingatnya karena Yunho hyung begitu marah padaku dan tiga hari tidak mau berbicara padaku. ''Yunho begitu khawatir saat itu. Dia meneleponku dan mengatakan jika kau pingsan. Dia berkali-kali menanyakan padaku apa kau akan baik-baik saja, bahkan dia sampai menangis saking khawatirnya padamu.''

Aku tersentak kaget. Aku tidak tahu semua itu. Aku memang melihat mata Yunho hyung yang berbeda tapi aku tidak tahu jika itu karena menangis. Entah kenapa mendadak hatiku terasa hangat.

''Yunho menangis dan berkali-kali mengatakan jika itu salahnya, jika dia tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik. Dia sangat rapuh saat itu. Eomma yakin, terakhir kali mendengar Yunho menangis adalah saat dia kelas enam sekolah dasar. Dan saat mendengar Yunho menangis untukmu, eomma kaget karena dia sebelumnya tidak pernah menangis untuk orang lain, dan saat itu eomma yakin sekali jika dia sangat mencintaimu.''

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar cerita eomma Jung. Mulutku terasa tidak bisa terbuka untuk berbicara. Eomma Jung salah, Yunho hyung tidak mungkin mencintaiku, dia hanya menganggapku sebagai adiknya. Aku tersenyum getir. Adik.

Eomma Jung menggenggam tanganku dan menatapku dalam.

''Berjanjilah pada eomma, Jae,'' aku menatapnya bingung, ''Berjanjilah jika kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Yunho dan terus berada di sisinya,'' aku membuka mulutku hendak berbicara namun kemudian menutup karena tidak tahu harus berbicara apa, ''Yunho memang sangat keras kepala namun dia orang yang sangat rapuh. Dia benci pengkhianatan. Sekali dia berjanji akan menjagamu, dia pasti akan selamanya menjagamu. Maka dari itu, eomma mohon jangan mengecewakannya yang sudah mencintaimu..''

Aku terdiam memikirkan kata-kata eomma Jung. Rasanya ucapan eomma Jung tidak masuk akal sekali. Yunho hyung memang berjanji padaku, tapi dia hanya berjanji untuk bertanggung jawab, bukan untuk mencintaiku.

''Aku berjanji, eomma,'' kataku akhirnya. Eomma Jung mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Pada saat itu, Yunho hyung datang dan melihat kami. Dia heran sekali saat eomma Jung memandanginya dan tersenyum.

''Ada apa ini,'' katanya duduk di sebelahku. Eomma Jung hanya menggeleng dan membuatnya semakin bingung.

''Tidak ada apa-apa, Jaejoong hanya merasa kakinya sangat sakit tadi,'' ujar eomma berbohong dan Yunho hyung menatapku, ''Apakah kau akan menangis Yun?''

Ku lihat Yunho hyung mendelik dan tatapan matanya seakan berkata _'Jangan katakan itu di depannya eomma!'_. Eomma Jung tertawa renyah melihat kekhawatiran Yunho hyung jika eomma membongkar rahasianya, tetapi dia sudah telat karena eomma Jung memang sudah membongkar rahasianya.

''Oh benarkah itu, Jae?'' kata Yunho hyung datar padaku, dia melihatku untuk memastikannya dan sebelum aku mengiyakan, Yunho hyung sudah menyuruhku untuk menaruh kedua kakiku di pahanya dan memijatku lembut.

Eomma Jung tersenyum padaku dari balik punggung Yunho hyung dan berkata _''rahasia kecil kita''_ tanpa suara. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk pada eomma.

''Aku sudah pernah bilang kan padamu kalau kau harus banyak beristirahat, tidak usah wara-wiri.'' Kata Yunho hyung mulai berceramah, ''Jika sudah begini, aku juga yang akan repot.''

''Aku tidak wara-wiri, hyung.''

''Ya, ya, terserahmu lah.''

Aku hanya diam saja dan Yunho hyung masih terus memijit kakiku yang membengkak. Eomma Jung juga diam saja melihatku yang dipijit Yunho hyung.

''Hyung bukankah harus kuliah hari ini? Sudah tidak usah, kakiku sudah mendingan kok. Hyung berangkat saja.'' Kataku dan Yunho hyung memandangku aneh.

''Ini masih jam sembilan, bodoh,'' katanya datar. Aku kaget dia menyebutku bodoh dan melihat eomma Jung hanya tertawa sembari menggeleng mendengar Yunho hyung mengatakan bodoh untukku.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku sebal. Yunho hyung memang sangat keterlaluan. Bahkan, di depan eommanya sendiri, dia tidak bisa menahan untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk padaku.

''Aku kan hanya mengingatkan saja, hyung. Dan aku juga tidak bodoh.'' Belaku

''Kau tidak mengingatkanku tapi menyuruhku untuk berangkat kuliah, eomma bahkan mendengarnya sendiri tadi,'' kata Yunho hyung, ''Dan kau memang bodoh. Menyuruhku berangkat sebelum jam kuliahku. Mau apa aku di sana? Menggoda gadis?''

Aku hanya mengerucutkan bibirku sebal tanpa ada niat untuk membalasnya. Berbicara pada orang jenius memang susah.

 **\- Ex-boyfriend -**

Setelah Yunho hyung pergi kuliah. Aku bergegas mandi dan kemudian duduk bersama Eomma Jung di ruang keluarga.

Emi sudah datang dan cepat-cepat hendak menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Katanya hari ini kuliahnya akan dimulai pukul satu jadi dia harus cepat.

Eomma Jung selalu memperhatikanku dan bertanya apakah ada sesuatu yang ku butuhkan. Kami juga mengobrol santai dan aku senang eomma ada di sini sehingga aku tidak merasa kesepian.

''Sayang… Apakah kakimu masih sakit?'' kata eomma Jung. Aku menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

''Ani eomma. Kaki Jae sudah tidak sakit lagi,'' kataku dan eomma Jung menatapku kasihan.

''Jika sakit lagi, katakan pada eomma, ne? Memang di usia kehamilan yang semakin tua, kau akan kesulitan berjalan dan kakimu akan bengkak,'' kata eomma Jung, ''Apalagi saat melahirkan nanti. Rasanya sangat sakit sekali. Tapi saat nanti kau melihat bayimu lahir, semua rasa sakit itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya. Yang ada hanya rasa bahagia karena melihat bayi yang sudah dilahirkan sekuat tenaga.''

Aku tersenyum. Benar. Ibu mana yang tidak bahagia dengan kehadiran anaknya? Anak yang sudah dikandungnya sembilan bulan dengan susah payah.

''Aku mengerti, eomma,'' kataku mengangguk.

Eomma mengelus pipiku sayang.

''Kau ini masih sangat muda untuk menjadi seorang ibu, nak. Jika ada kesulitan jangan sungkan untuk berbagi cerita dengan eomma. Eomma akan selalu ada untukmu dan Yunho.''

''Terima kasih eomma,'' kataku tulus.

''Ne.. Bagaimana jika kita berbelanja? Lihat bajumu, perutmu sudah membesar dan bajumu kelihatannya sudah tidak muat. Apa Yunho tidak pernah memperhatikan apa yang kau pakai? Baju seperti itu tidak cocok untuk ibu hamil karena akan menekan perutmu,''

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal, ''Aku tidak tahu, eomma..''

Eomma Jung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

''Ayo ganti pakaian. Kita akan berbelanja.''

Aku berjalan ke kamar dan berganti pakaian kemudian bersama eomma menuju _mall_ untuk berbelanja kebutuhanku dan sekalian belanja bahan makanan yang sudah habis.

 **To Be Continue**

Ara's back :)

Maaf Ara belum sempet bales review kalian satu-satu :(

Itu bukannya Ara sombong atau sok atau gimana. Ara baru pulang touring dan yah baru bisa update hehehe -digetok-

Ara juga sibuk dengan real-life Ara jadi belum sempet bales review kalian satu-satu.

Ara boleh curhat, kah?

Ara lagi punya masalah nih. Ara putus sama pacar Ara gara-gara pihak 'ketiga', ceweknya tuh ngejar-ngejar pacar Ara mulu jadi Ara putusin tuh pacar Ara. Udah sebulan ini sih putus, tapi Ara belum bisa move on huhuhu Di tambah lagi, tuh cewek pihak ketiga ganggu Ara mulu, walaupun beda sekolah. Mulai dari tanya-tanya Ara gimana orangnya, sukanya apa, hobinya apa, kehidupan Ara gimana sama temen Ara yang satu sekolah sama dia. Hufft, bener-bener deh! Ara emosi mulu jadinya, tapi Ara gak ladenin dia sih -_-

Ada yang bisa ngasih saran buat Ara? PM ne, gomawooo buat yang peduli sama Ara


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Sesampainya aku dan Eomma di _Cassie store_ , waktu telah menunjukkan jam dua. Aku turun dari _taxi_ dengan hati-hati kemudian berjalan memasuki _mall_ terbesar di Tokyo.

Eomma menggandengku dengan hati-hati. Aku yang diperlakukan seperti itu malu tetapi sungkan untuk menolak dan takut mengecewakan eomma yang berusaha menjagaku.

Kami naik ke lantai dua dan melihat-lihat kira-kira baju yang pas untuk ku.

''Bagaimana kalau yang ini, sayang?'' kata eomma menunjukkan baju ibu hamil berwarna _soft pink_. Bajunya simpel namun terkesan elegan.

Aku mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Dan eomma kembali mencari lagi baju untukku. Aku hanya duduk melihat eomma yang sibuk mencari baju.

Aku melihat sekeliling di mana orang-orang sibuk berjalan ke sana kemari. Aku melihat eomma yang sudah mengambil baju yang amat banyak.

''Eomma, tidak perlu sebanyak itu,'' kataku

''Tidak. Ini belum cukup banyak,'' kata eomma mendelik, ''kau kan harus berganti baju, tidak harus memakai baju yang itu-itu saja. Tampil menawan dan Yunho tidak akan berpaling darimu,''

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil dan membiarkan eomma kembali memilih baju. Setelah setengah jam, kami mengantri untuk membayar semua belanjaan.

Aku yang berdiri karena harus mengantri mulai merasa sakit di kakiku. Maklum saja, antriannya sangat banyak.

Eomma yang tampaknya mengerti kondisiku menyuruhku untuk duduk di kursi tunggu menunggu eomma menyelesaikan pembayaran.

''Duduk di sana sayang,'' kata eomma menunjuk kursi yang tak jauh dari kasir, ''Eomma masih agak lama di sini, antriannya masih banyak. Kau akan lebih capek. Duduk saja di sana dan tunggu eomma, jangan ke mana-mana.''

Aku mengangguk dan mematuhi perintah eomma. Aku duduk di kursi yang lumayan empuk dan memijit kakiku yang terasa sakit.

Aku melihat arlojiku. Masih jam tiga.

''Jae-sshi,''

Aku terkejut merasa ada orang yang menyentuh pundakku dari belakang. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat seorang gadis tersenyum padaku.

''Ahra-sshi,''

Gadis itu –Ahra- tersenyum dan duduk di sebelahku. Nampaknya dia juga baru berbelanja melihat tangannya yang penuh barang bawaan.

''Kau ke sini dengan siapa, Jae-sshi?'' Tanyanya padaku, ''Bukankah Yunho oppa masih kuliah?''

Aku tersenyum simpul, ''Ah, tidak Ahra-sshi. Aku ke sini dengan ibu Yunho hyung,''

''Oh begitu,'' katanya mengangguk dan aku hanya tersenyum sebagai balasannya. ''Kalau begitu, mana ibu Yunho?''

Aku hanya menunjuk eomma yang sedang mengantri. Ahra tersenyum.

''Bisakah kau mengenalkanku padanya? Yunho bilang ibunya sangat baik.''

Aku tidak tahu harus berbicara apa melihat Ahra yang begitu antusias ingin dikenalkan dengan ibu Yunho hyung.

''Jae-sshi, sudah berapa lama kau menikah dengan Yunho oppa?''

Aku terkaget mendengar perkataan Ahra yang tiba-tiba bertanya tentangku dan Yunho. Gadis itu tanpa dosa memandangku dengan rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi.

''Kami baru lima bulan menikah,''

''Wah jinjja?'' pekiknya, ''Berarti kurasa aku lebih lama mengenal Yunho darimu, ya,'' katanya sok. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

''Memangnya kau sudah berapa tahun mengenalnya, nona?'' kataku. Ahra terlihat berpikir.

''Kami sudah mengenal hampir setahun ini,'' katanya puas.

Aku tersenyum meremehkan. Rasa-rasanya aku semakin kurang menyukai gadis ini. Aku kurang menyukainya tapi bukan berarti aku membencinya.

''Ku pikir kau kalah _start_ , nona. Aku mengenal Yunho hyung hampir tiga tahun yang lalu,'' kataku disertai senyuman. Ku lihat Ahra sedikit terkejut namun dia sangat baik menyembunyikan ekspresi keterkejutannya dengan cara memberi senyuman.

''Ah… Kalau begitu aku memang sangat kalah _start_ darimu,'' katanya berusaha setenang mungkin, ''Bukankah kau mantan pacar Yunho semasa SMA dulu?''

''Bagaimana kau tahu?''

Ahra tersenyum kecil, ''Yunho yang bercerita padaku. Ku pikir kau dan Yunho sudah berpisah ternyata kalian malah menikah. Selamat Jae-sshi.''

Aku pikir aku mendengar nada Ahra yang terkesan dibuat-buat. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk padanya. Bagaimana pun, aku tidak ingin melihatkan bahwa aku kurang menyukainya. Di samping itu, aku tidak ingin punya masalah dengan siapapun.

Aku dan Ahra kemudian terdiam. Gadis itu memandang lurus ke depan seolah dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berat. Aku pun tidak berbicara apa pun, aku malas berbincang dengannya.

Ku lihat Eomma yang sudah dekat dengan kasir, hanya tinggal menunggu dua orang lagi.

''Kau tahu kan jika aku sangat dekat dengan Yunho, Jae-sshi?'' kata Ahra tiba-tiba. Aku merasa sakit di hatiku mendengar itu, namun aku hanya tersenyum dan tersenyum.

Aku mengangguk kecil, ''Tentu saja aku tahu,'' jawabku tenang

''Oh.. syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku hanya ingin agar kau tahu supaya kau tidak salah paham dan cemburu pada kedekatan kami,'' kata Ahra dan nadanya seolah menantangku. Aku berusaha agar tetap tenang. Rupanya Ahra sudah menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya padaku secara tidak langsung.

''Tenang saja, Ahra-sshi, aku tidak akan cemburu. Lagi pula kau ini kan hanya temannya. Bagaimana bisa aku cemburu dengan teman Yunho hyung? Teman Yunho hyung berarti temanku juga,''

Rahang Ahra tampak mengeras dan dalam hati aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

''Tentu saja aku temannya, Jae-sshi. Memangnya kau mengharapkan aku menjadi apa selain teman Yunho-sshi? Kau ini lucu sekali,'' katanya dibuat-buat.

''Ku pikir seorang teman tidak pantas untuk mengucapkan itu di depan istrinya, Ahra-sshi. Yunho hyung akan salah paham jika mendengarnya nanti,'' kataku tersenyum, ''Lagi pula aku yakin kau bukan orang yang seperti itu, kan, Ahra-sshi? Mana ada orang secantik kau akan menyukai orang yang sudah beristri. Lucu sekali jika benar begitu,''

Ku lihat Ahra menggigit bibirnya, ''Te-tentu saja, Jae-sshi.''

Aku hanya tersenyum padanya dan mengalihkan pandanganku dari Ahra. Aku sudah benar-benar muak berada di sini.

Ku lihat eomma Jung berjalan menghampiriku dari kejauhan.

''Ahh.. eomma benar-benar lelah sekali,'' kata eomma setelah berada di depanku. Wajahnya yang terkesan masih muda walaupun sudah berumur berkeringat dan di tangannya memegang berkantong-kantong hasil belanjaan.

Eomma kemudian duduk di kursi kosong samping kananku. Sedangkan Ahra yang berada di sisi kiriku hanya melihat kami.

''Maafkan, Jae, eomma. Biar aku saja yang membawanya agar eomma bisa beristirahat.''

''Kau ini! Biar eomma saja. Eomma tidak akan membiarkannya membawa belanjaan berat ini, kau bisa kecapekan sayang.'' Kata Eomma Jung menaruh belanjaan di lantai. ''Eomma ingin beristirahat sebentar, ya?''

Aku hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan eomma mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang pasti sangat lelah.

''Jung Ahjumma, ne?''

Aku melihat Ahra yang berdiri dan kemudian mendekati eomma Jung. Eomma tampak terkejut juga bingung.

''Ah iya,'' kata eomma bingung, ''Kau siapa, ya?''

Ahra tersenyum ramah, ''Saya Go Ahra, Ahjumma. Teman Yunho.''

''Teman Yunho,'' kata Eomma.

Ahra mengangguk, ''Salam kenal Ahjumma.'' Eomma Jung tersenyum sebagai jawabannya, ''Yunho banyak bercerita tentang Anda, Ahjumma. Yunho bilang Ahjumma orang yang sangat baik, dan masakan Ahjumma sangat enak.''

''Benarkah?'' kata eomma tersenyum, ''Yunho pasti salah kalau begitu. Aku tidak pandai memasak seperti Jaejoong, jadi masakanku biasa-biasa saja dibandingkan Jaejoong. Benarkan, sayang?''

Aku tersenyum saat eomma melihat padaku. Dan Ahra, gadis itu tampak memudarkan senyumannya tetapi berusaha tetap tersenyum.

''Anda pasti merendah, Ahjumma.'' Kata Ahra. Ku pikir ini seperti di sebuah film di mana ada seseorang yang berusaha mendekati ibu orang yang disukainya agar dia diterima dan direstui berhubungan dengan anaknya.

''Telepon Yunho agar dia menjemput kita, sayang. Yunho pasti sudah pulang kuliah,'' kata Eomma diantara obrolannya dengan Ahra yang kupikir seru.

Aku mengangguk dan menelepon Yunho hyung dan tak lama kami mengakhiri obrolan kami.

Aku menghela napas bosan. Eomma mungkin menyukai Ahra dan mungkin saja mendekati eomma Jung sangat mudah bagi Ahra.

''Anda bisa saja, Ahjumma,'' kata Ahra malu, ''Aku tidak secantik itu Ahjumma,''

''Kau memang cantik, Ahra,'' kata Eomma Jung, ''Walaupun kau tidak secantik Jaejoong, tapi kau juga cantik.''

Rasanya aku ingin berteriak sekarang melihat wajah Ahra yang tiba-tiba berubah drastis dan aku tidak tahu apakah eomma menyadari perubahan mimik wajah Ahra.

''Jae-sshi memang sangat cantik, Ahjumma. Anda sangat beruntung mempunyai menantu secantik Jae-sshi,'' kata Ahra dan eomma Jung tersenyum puas, ''Walaupun kata Ahjumma aku cantik, tapi aku belum mendapatkan kekasih Ahjumma. Orang yang kusukai mungkin tidak menyukaiku,''

''Orang secantik kau mana ada yang tidak menyukaimu,Ahra,'' kata Eomma Jung, ''Asal kau tidak menyukai Yunho saja. Jika iya, maka aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan menentangmu, haha,''

Memang nada eomma Jung seperti bercanda namun aku tahu dia sedang tidak bercanda melihat mimik wajahnya yang tertawa namun terkesan serius. Ku pikir Ahra pun berpikir demikian melihat mimik Ahra yang tersenyum dengan terpaksa.

''Mana mungkin aku begitu, Ahjumma. Yunho kan temanku,'' kata Ahra.

''Begitu? Bagus kalau begitu.'' Kata Eomma, ''Kalau anak Yunho sudah lahir nanti, jangan sungkan datang ke rumah kami. Aku akan dengan bangga mengenalkan cucuku padamu, Ahra.''

Eomma Jung tersenyum dan Ahra membalas senyumannya.

''Jae, Eomma..''

Suara berat itu membuyarkan lamunanku dan menghentikan obrolan eomma dan Ahra. Yunho hyung tampak menatap kami bertiga bergantian.

''Eomma ini seenaknya saja membawa Jaejoong pergi berbelanja. Bagaimana jika dia kelelahan nanti?'' Omel Yunho hyung langsung pada eomma. Eomma Jung memelototkan matanya pada Yunho hyung.

''Kau ini! Datang-datang bukannya bertanya malah memarahi eomma begitu!'' kata eomma Jung, ''Jaejoong akan baik-baik saja selama ada eomma. Eomma kan menjaganya dengan baik. Memangnya kau apa, menjaganya saja kau tidak becus.''

''Sudahlah, aku sama sekali tidak merasa capek kok, hyung,'' kataku agar pertengkaran antara ibu dan anak itu tidak berlanjut. Dan benar saja Yunho hyung tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu lagi.

''Bagaimana kalian bisa bersama Ahra?'' tanya Yunho hyung memandang Ahra bingung. Ahra hanya tersenyum pada Yunho.

''Kami tidak sengaja bertemu di sini. Dia bilang dia temanmu, Yun, jadi kami sedikit mengobrol sebentar.'' Jawab eomma dan Yunho hyung cuma mengangguk saja.

Yunho hyung kemudian mengambil sebagian belanjaan yang ada di lantai.

''Kenapa tidak semuanya saja?'' tanya eomma Jung

''Sisanya tolong kau yang bawa eomma,''

''Eh? Kenapa bisa begitu?''

''Agar aku bisa menjaga Jaejoong. Jika tanganku penuh semua, siapa yang akan memegangnya saat berjalan nanti. Eomma kan pasti sudah capek.''

Eomma Jung memutar kedua bola matanya jengah.

''Bilang saja kau ingin dekat-dekat Jaejoong, Yun.''

Yunho hyung tidak menjawab dan hanya membantuku untuk berdiri dan memegang pinggangku.

''Maaf.. Aku pulang dulu Ahra. Sampai ketemu besok,'' Kata Yunho hyung pada Ahra yang sedari tadi tak dia perhatikan. Ahra hanya mengangguk kaku, dan kami bertiga akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Ahra, gadis itu masih tetap duduk di tempat tadi dan memandang kami yang mulai menjauh pergi.

 **To Be Continue**

Hi, Hai, Hello, Halo, Annyeong –Sarap ini bocah-

Ara balik nih –Senyum manis-

Sebelumnya, makasih buat kalian semua yang udah peduli sama Ara, ngasih saran Ara, terima kasih banget, itu meringankan buat Ara Terima kasih juga buat yang review dan mengapresiasi dengan baik Fanfic ini. Ara gak tahu harus bales kalian dengan apa hiks –lebay kumat-

Terima kasih juga buat Silent Readers Ara gak marah kok. Gak maksa juga agar kalian mau review, gapapa. Ara bukan Author yang haus review kok, santai aja Ara yakin jika kalian suka, kalian akan sadar dengan sendirinya dan review, makanya Ara gak pernah maksa buat review.

Eh, Ara gak tahu harus ngoceh apa lagi -_-  
Yasudahlah, selamat membaca aja yaa


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Hal pertama yang ku lihat setelah bangun adalah Yunho yang datang membawakanku sarapan di kamar seperti biasa. Aku tersenyum pada pria yang sudah ku nikahi selama tujuh bulan ini, namun aku tidak bisa untuk tidak sakit hati saat dia hanya memandangku sekilas dan berlalu pergi begitu saja tanpa niat menyapaku sedikit pun.

Mataku entah kenapa menjadi terasa panas. Sampai sekarang aku bahkan tidak bisa memahami Yunho hyung. Laki-laki itu begitu sulit untuk dipahami. Terkadang, dia bisa bersikap manis, namun terkadang dia juga bisa menjadi manusia terkejam di dunia.

Ku pikir momen manisku bersamanya dua bulan yang lalu, saat kami pulang dari _mall_ bersama Eomma Jung akan berlanjut, ternyata tidak. Dia menjadi lebih dingin dari yang sebelumnya. Terkadang, aku melihatnya melamun sendiri di taman belakang rumah.

Dia tidak pernah bercerita sedikit pun masalahnya padaku, dia malah bercerita pada Go Ahra, seakan-akan aku ini bukan siapa-siapa baginya. Terlebih, gadis itu sekarang sering datang berkunjung ke rumah kami, dan entah kenapa Yunho hyung terlihat begitu senang. Ku pikir Yunho hyung menyukainya, ani, mencintainya.

Namun saat ku tanya mengenai perasaannya pada Ahra, dia tidak menjawab dan melengos begitu saja. Apalagi Go Ahra sudah mulai terang-terangan menunjukkan bahwa dia kurang –tidak- menyukaiku. Contohnya saja, saat kami makan bersama, dia akan mengatakan _''Ku pikir Jaejoong-sshi buruk dalam mengurusmu, Yunho-ah.''_ , tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun, bahkan Eomma pun sekarang menjadi kurang menyukainya.

Aku memakan bubur yang kini sudah agak tidak hangat dan dengan cepat menghabiskannya juga segelas susu dan penguat kandungan, karena memang kandunganku sangat lemah. Setelah itu, aku bergegas mandi dan memulai aktivitasku yang membosankan, menonton televisi atau sekedar duduk bermain _game_.

Setelah memakai baju hamil dan merapikan penampilanku, aku keluar kamar dan melihat Eomma Jung yang sedang duduk merajut kain. Dia tersenyum hangat saat melihatku menghampirinya.

''Kau sudah bangun, sayang?'' katanya dengan nada lembut seperti biasa. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil kemudian mendudukkan diriku di sebelahnya.

''Bagaimana dengan cucu eomma? Apakah dia sehat?'' Tanya Eomma Jung sembari mengelus perutku yang sekarang sudah sangat besar, delapan bulan. Kata Eomma, dengan perut sebesar ini mungkin saja anakku kembar nantinya. Eomma bilang, wanita-wanita hamil yang dulu pernah ditemuinya dengan perut sebesarku ini mengatakan bahwa saat mereka melahirkan kebanyakan dari mereka mempunyai anak kembar.

''Dia sehat eomma, dia tidak berhenti menendang,'' kataku tersenyum.

Eomma Jung mendekatkan wajahnya pada perutku dan berbisik, ''Hei cucu halmoni. Jangan nakal ne, kasihan eomma mu.''

Aku hanya tertawa pelan. Aku pernah membayangkan Yunho yang akan melakukan seperti ini padaku, namun sampai sekarang, aku tidak pernah mendapatkan apa yang aku impikan sedari dulu. Miris memang.

Aku selalu sadar bahwa posisiku di hati Yunho hyung adalah adik kecilnya. Tetapi aku juga berharap kelak dia bisa mencintaiku seperti dulu saat kami berpacaran. Tidak salah bukan mengharapkan hal itu dari suamimu sendiri?

Namun itu begitu rumit dan semakin jelas. Yunho hyung tidak akan pernah bisa mencintaiku sama seperti dulu. Hal itu telah diperjelasnya dengan dia yang selama sebulan ini sering bertemu dan pergi berdua saja dengan Ahra. Gadis itu mungkin sudah menang dariku sekarang.

''Yunho pergi lagi dengan Go Ahra, Jae,'' kata Eomma Jung tiba-tiba. Aku tidak terlalu kaget kali ini, tetapi terbersit rasa sakit di hatiku. Aku memaksakan senyumku melihat eomma Jung menatapku dengan iba, ''Apa kau bermasalah dengan Yunho sehingga akhir-akhir ini kalian menjadi kurang akur?''

Aku menggeleng pelan, ''Tidak, eomma. Lagipula Yunho hyung dan Ahra noona mungkin hanya mengerjakan tugas. Mereka kan satu prodi.'' Jawabku berusaha berpikir positif. Aku bahkan tidak berani membayangkan jika Yunho hyung dan Ahra sedang berkencan sekarang.

Eomma menangguk pelan dan menghela napas, ''Eomma harap yang kau ucapkan itu benar, Jae. Jika kau dan Yunho ada masalah, selesaikanlah secara baik-baik.''

 **\- Ex-boyfriend -**

Malam harinya, Yunho hyung kembali setelah entah darimana dia seharian ini bersama Ahra. Aku selalu berusaha menjadi istri yang baik, maka dari itu aku menghampirinya dan berjongkok dengan susah payah karena perutku yang besar ini, hendak melepaskan sepatu dan juga kaus kakinya.

Namun, dia menahan lenganku dan melepas sepatu juga kaus kakinya sendiri. Aku bahkan tidak berani balas menatap matanya yang kini melihatku dengan pandangan menusuk.

''Aku bisa sendiri.'' Singkat dan jelas. Setelah itu dia melewatiku begitu saja. Bahkan dia tidak berniat menyuruhku untuk berdiri. Aku memegang dadaku yang terasa berdenyut sakit. Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak. Ya Tuhan, seberat ini kah?

Air mataku tiba-tiba mengalir begitu saja tanpa ku minta. Aku mengusapnya perlahan.

Dulu, aku begitu angkuh mengatakan bahwa aku tidak menyukainya, hanya menganggapnya sebagai kakak ku saja. Ku pikir perasaan sayangku hanya sebatas sayang seorang adik kepada kakaknya. Tapi kini? Setelah hari-hari yang telah berlalu, aku sadar bahwa aku menyayanginya sebagai suamiku. Bukan lagi sebagai kakak ku. Dan kini, ku pikir harapanku agar dia bisa mencintaiku pupus sudah. Dia bahkan terlihat tidak tertarik padaku. Sedikit pun tidak.

Aku segera menyusul Yunho hyung sembari mengusap air mataku. Ku lihat Yunho hyung duduk di meja makan. Aku berusaha tersenyum dan bersikap biasa saja.

Aku mendudukkan diriku di samping Yunho hyung, di sana juga ada eomma Jung.

''Kau dari mana saja, kami sudah menunggumu dari tadi.'' Katanya ketus dan dingin.

Eomma Jung memelototkan matanya, ''Yunho! Kau ini keterlaluan sekali! Tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya! Kau mulai berubah!''

Yunho hyung hanya menggumam tidak jelas. Aku tersenyum kecut, ''Sudah eomma, hyung tidak berubah. Dia masih sangat baik padaku.'' Ujarku agar masalah ini tidak berlarut-larut, ''Kka, Hyung. Aku sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaan hyung.''

Aku tidak mengharapkan dia akan membalas ucapanku. Dan benar saja, Yunho hyung hanya diam mengambil makanannya sendiri dan keadaan pun hening. Kami semua terlarut dengan pemikiran kami masing-masing.

Di tengah makan malam kami, ponsel Yunho hyung berdering memecahkan kesunyian kami.

''Siapa orang yang tidak tahu sopan santun menelepon saat kita tengah makan malam begini,'' gumam eomma Jung tidak suka. Aku menghentikan makanku saat hyung mengangkat panggilan itu. Tak lama kemudian, wajahnya terlihat kaget.

''Baiklah. Kau di mana sekarang?! Aku akan menyusulmu,'' katanya dengan nada khawatir. Aku pun bertanya-tanya dalam hati, siapa kira-kira yang meneleponnya.

Setelah memutuskan obrolannya, Yunho hyung buru-buru berdiri, mengambil jaketnya dan bergegas pergi.

''Ya, Yunho! Kau mau kemana eoh?!'' teriak eomma yang tidak digubris oleh Yunho hyung. Laki-laki itu tetap dengan pendiriannya melangkah pergi. Entah kenapa mataku tiba-tiba menjadi sayu saat menatapnya yang mulai pergi. Dan entah benar atau tidak, dari sudut matanya dia melihatku sekilas.

''Dasar anak kurang ajar!'' gerutu eomma Jung, ''Lagipula, siapa orang yang tak tahu sopan santun itu?!''

''Jangan marah, eomma. Mungkin saja dia orang yang penting bagi Yunho hyung,''

''Memangnya siapa orang yang penting bagi Yunho selain kita, Joongie?''

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan eomma dan berpikir. Apa benar orang itu sangat berarti bagi Yunho hyung sampai-sampai Yunho hyung begitu khawatir? Tapi siapa?

 **\- Ex-Boyfriend -**

Sampai pukul sepuluh malam Yunho hyung belum juga pulang. Aku begitu khawatir dengannya.

Detik demi detik berlalu begitu lambat. Aku menguap, merasakan kantuk yang mulai datang. Aku berusaha menahan kantukku untuk menunggu Yunho hyung pulang, tapi apa daya, tak lama setelah itu aku merasakan kesadaranku perlahan hilang.

Dan aku senang sekali karena aku bermimpi indah saat itu juga. Yunho hyung pulang, melihatku tertidur, dia menyelimutiku dan mengecup keningku pelan.

Aku rasanya ingin terus mendapat mimpi seperti itu.

 **\- Ex-Boyfriend -**

Tak terasa hari begitu cepat, aku terbangun keesokan harinya. Ku lirik sebelahku, kosong. Yunho hyung mungkin sudah bangun atau bahkan dia tidak pulang tadi malam. Aku melihat jam beker yang menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Aku bergegas menuju ke dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan, hal yang sekarang ini jarang ku kerjakan karena Yunho hyung atau Eomma Jung akan melarangnya.

Aku menghentikan langkahku saat melihat Yunho hyung yang sedang membuat sesuatu di dapur. Dia nampaknya tidak menyadari kehadiranku karena ku lihat dia masih serius memasak. Baru harum tercium dari masakannya. Yunho hyung membuat bubur. Aku tersenyum, mungkin dia memasak untuk kami karena biasanya sarapan pagiku adalah bubur buatan Yunho hyung.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekat, Yunho hyung menuangkan bubur itu ke dalam wadah.

''Selamat pagi, hyung.'' Sapaku.

Dia hanya menggumam dan membereskan peralatan memasak. Ku lihat dia terburu-buru pergi membawa wadah berisi bubur itu.

Tetapi dia kemudian menghentikan langkahnya sejenak menatapku, ''Aku lupa membuatkanmu bubur, Jae. Biar eomma yang membuatkan untukmu nanti.''

Setelah itu dia berlalu pergi begitu saja. Aku hanya meringis kecil menahan sakit. Aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan perlakuan Yunho hyung.

Tetapi.. kemana dia pagi-pagi seperti ini? Dan untuk siapa bubur itu?

Aku hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

 **\- Ex-Boyfriend -**

Hari-hari terlewati begitu saja. Yunho hyung masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Namun, ada satu rutinitas barunya, yaitu setiap pagi dia akan membuat bubur dan pergi menghilang entah kemana dan baru kembali pada sore atau malam hari.

Eomma tidak begitu peduli selama beberapa hari, hingga akhirnya ia jenuh dan memarahi Yunho hyung pagi itu.

''Kau mau kemana pagi-pagi seperti ini, hah?!'' Teriak eomma Jung saat melihat Yunho hyung sedang memakai sepatunya.

''Aku harus pergi, eomma.'' Jawab Yunho hyung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

''Memangnya apa yang harus kau lakukan sepagi ini? Apa itu penting?!''

''Penting, eomma.''

Yunho hyung kemudian berjalan dan hendak membuka pintu saat eomma Jung berkata, ''Baiklah Jung Yunho, pergi jika itu menurutmu sangat penting lebih daripada kami!'' kata Eomma Jung emosi, ''Pergi jika itu memang lebih penting dari istri dan anakmu!''

Ku lihat Yunho hyung berhenti, terlihat berpikir, namun setelah itu dia menghembuskan napas berat dan melangkah pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apa pun.

Eomma Jung menatapku iba.

''Ku pikir kita harus tahu apa yang dilakukannya selama seminggu ini, sayang.'' Katanya dengan lembut.

Aku menggeleng pelan, ''Ku pikir itu tidak perlu, eomma. Yunho hyung mungkin akan menceritakannya pada kita nanti.''

Eomma Jung hanya memandangku sedih. Aku jadi berpikir, apakah aku terlihat sangat menyedihkan sekarang hingga eomma menatapku seperti itu?

Kemudian eomma tersenyum dan menggandengku ke taman belakang rumah. Kegiatan baruku adalah merajut sekarang. Eomma yang mengajariku. Bahkan eomma sudah menyiapkan baju untuk calon anakku kelak. Dia merajut _sweater_ berwarna _soft pink_ yang dia pikir cocok untuk cucunya nanti.

''Kita belum tahu jenis kelaminnya, eomma.'' Kataku saat lagi-lagi eomma hendak merajut dengan kain berwarna _soft pink_ , ''Bagaimana jika bukan perempuan.''

''Tidak masalah. Warna ini kan bisa dipakai untuk laki-laki atau perempuan, sama saja, Jae.''

Aku menghela napas pasrah, tidak mau berdebat dengan eomma. Lagipula, eomma sangat menginginkan mempunyai cucu, bahkan dia terus membicarakan kemungkinan anakku yang kembar. Aku akan tetap senang jika anakku nantinya kembar atau bukan, laki-laki atau perempuan, menurutku itu sama saja. Kami memang sengaja tidak _USG_ karena kami ingin saat kelahirannya nanti, hal itu menjadi kejutan karena kami tidak mengetahui jenis kelaminnya dulu ataukah dia kembar atau tidak.

Dan selama kehamilanku ini, entah kenapa nafsu makanku begitu besar. Yunho tidak tahu perihal itu. Aku selalu menjaga nafsu makanku jika di depannya. Namun jika hanya ada aku dan eomma saja, aku akan berubah menjadi monster makanan. Aku bahkan bisa makan tiga kali dalam sekali makan. Nafsu makan yang luar biasa. Eomma bilang itu wajar saja selama kehamilan.

Setelah 30 menit berlalu, aku mulai bosan dan berhenti merajut. Aku hanya makan camilan yang sudah disediakan eomma dan hanya melihatnya merajut.

Tiba-tiba saja telepon rumah berdering. Eomma buru-buru menghentikan acara merajutnya dan menuju ruang keuarga yang tak jauh dari taman untuk mengangkatnya. Aku mengekorinya dari belakang dengan piring yang masih berada di tanganku.

Eomma Jung memegang gagang telepon dan menempelkannya di telinga.

''Yoboseyo?''

[''….'']

Eomma Jung melihatku, ''Arra,'' katanya dan menyerahkan telepon itu padaku. Aku hanya menatapnya bingung tapi eomma Jung menyuruhku menerima telepon itu lewat matanya. Aku menyerahkan piring yang kini sudah kosong itu pada eomma dan menempelkan telepon itu ke telingaku.

''Yoboseyo,'' kataku pada orang di seberang sana. Memangnya siapa yang mau meneleponku? Aku tak punya teman di Jepang.

[''Annyeong, Jae,''] Aku membelalakkan mataku lebar saat mendengar suara berat _sexy_ itu.

''Chunnie hyuuuuung~!'' Teriakku seperti orang gila. Eomma Jung yang melihatku hanya tersenyum. Chunnie –Yoochun- hyung adalah sahabat Yunho hyung di Korea. Yunho hyung yang mengenalkannya padaku saat kami masih berpacaran dulu. Semenjak itu kami menjadi akrab sampai sekarang.

Ku dengar orang di seberang saluran tertawa. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku.

''Yah!'' kesalku dan itu malah membuat Yoochun hyung lebih tertawa keras dari yang sebelumnya.

[''Biar ku tebak, kau pasti sedang mengerucutkan bibirmu sekarang.'']

Aku merengut. Pria itu masih saja mengingat kebiasanku jika aku sedang kesal.

''Ania, hyung. Sok tahu.'' Kataku dan dia lagi-lagi tertawa. Menyebalkan.

[''Oke, mian-mian,'' ] katanya, [''Di mana Yunho? Jae, bisa aku bicara dengannya? Nomor ponselnya sudah tidak aktif lagi.'']

Aku hanya terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Yoochun hyung memang tidak pernah tahu jika aku dan Yunho hyung sudah putus hampir dua tahun lalu karena Yoochun hyung harus perrgi ke Amerika setelah sebulan aku dan Yunho hyung jadian. Rasanya aku sangat kehilangan orang yang sudah ku anggap sebagai kakak walaupun kami belum lama mengenal.

Ku dengar Yoochun hyung menghela napas di seberang line.

[''Ku pikir kalian sedang punya masalah. Maafkan, hyung, ok? Dan selesaikan masalah kalian,''] katanya lembut, Yoochun hyung memang sangat memahami kami, [''Selamat untuk pernikahan kalian. Maaf aku tidak bisa datang waktu itu.''] nadanya penuh dengan penyesalan.

Aku tersenyum lembut, ''Gwaenchana, hyung.''

[''Aku akan pindah kuliah ke Jepang, Jae..'']

Tanpa sadar aku menganga. Tak percaya apa yang yang ku dengar sekarang ini.

''J-jinjja, hyung?''

[''Ne,''] ku pikir di seberang _line_ , Yoochun hyung sedang tersenyum sekarang, [''Ku dengar kau dan Yunho juga tinggal di Jepang sekarang. Yunho kuliah di sana, kan?]

''Ne, hyung. Aku tidak sabar menunggumu, hyung.'' Kataku tersenyum lebar. Aku terus mengobrol hingga tak sadar eomma Jung sudah pergi dan aku terkaget melihat Yunho hyung yang menatapku tajam dari seberang ruangan. Saat aku balik menatapnya, dia hanya melenggang pergi ke kamar.

Kenapa dia terus seperti ini padaku? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan padanya?

Aku hanya memejamkan mataku. Bahkan suara Yoochun hyung yang memanggil-manggilku di seberang line tidak ku pedulikan.

Rasanya terlalu sakit.

 **To Be Continue**

Hola :D

Fiuh.. Chapter 7 udah selesai hihi :D

Ara gak bakal buat yang terlalu _'hurt'_ kok, tenang saja :D

Ara cuma kepengen Fanfic ini ceritanya yang ringan-ringan aja, gak berlebihan gitu, pengennya.

Gak lama lagi juga bakal tamat kok.

Terima kasih yang sudah mau nunggu Fanfic abal ini

Thanks gaes :*

A/N: Happy Ied Mubarak :)  
Mohon maaf lahir batin -bow-


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Aku masuk ke kamar dan melihat Yunho hyung yang sedang berbaring. Dia melihatku sekilas dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada ponsel yang sedang dia mainkan.

Aku duduk di sofa dekat ranjang. Aku tidak berani untuk duduk di tempat yang sama dengannya, entah kenapa.

''Hyung,'' panggilku.

''Hm.'' Gumamnya tanpa melirikku sedikit pun.

''Apa kau tidak bahagia?'' bisikku lirih. Yunho hyung melihatku, ''Apa yang kau katakan barusan?'' tanyanya

Ku pikir dia tidak mendengar karena suaraku yang lirih. ''A-ania,'' cicitku, ''Kenapa kau semakin berubah, hyung?''

Yunho hyung menatapku tajam. Tapi aku berusaha kuat untuk tidak mengalihkan tatapan mataku padanya.

''Aku, berubah?''

''Kau bahkan tidak peduli padaku seperti dulu,'' aku kira aku adalah orang paling berani di bumi karena bertanya pada Yunho hyung hal seperti itu. Laki-laki itu tidak menjawab, dia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

''Kenapa, hyung? Apa salahku padamu?''

''Memangnya aku pernah peduli padamu?''

DEG

Ya Tuhan, aku bahkan terlalu takut untuk melihatnya kali ini.

''Kau pikir aku peduli padamu, Kim Jaejoong?'' Tanyanya sekali lagi, ''Jawab.''

''Kau peduli, hyung,'' kataku lirih, ''Walaupun kau tidak mencintaiku, aku tahu bahwa kau peduli padaku.''

Laki-laki itu terdiam lagi. Tapi dia tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dariku.

''Apa karena Ahra?'' entah darimana keberanian itu datang hingga aku berani mengatakan hal seperti ini. Wajah Yunho hyung yang semula datar agak berubah saat aku mengatakan hal itu selama sepersekian detik, namun kembali menjadi dingin.

Dan aku benci sikap Yunho hyung. Dia lagi-lagi diam. Tanpa niat untuk menjawabnya. Aku berdiri dari sofa dan menatapnya dengan tajam. Aku butuh jawaban. Aku tidak mau hubungan kami tergantung begitu saja. Jika dia memang mencintai Ahra, maka aku akan mengalah.

''Jawab, hyung!'' Aku berteriak nyaring, ''Apa kau mencintai, Ahra?!''

Rahang Yunho hyung mengeras. ''Apa kau ingin tahu jawabannya?'' tanyanya dingin, ''Kau benar-benar ingin aku menjawabnya, Jae?''

Aku tidak menjawab, hanya memperhatikan laki-laki itu.

''Aku tidak mencintainya kalau begitu,'' katanya tiba-tiba. Dia memandangku dingin dan tajam. ''Tapi sekarang.. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mencintainya,'' lanjutnya lagi, ' **'Karena janji bodoh yang kulakukan untukmu!** ''

Dadaku terasa sakit sekali, bahkan perutku pun ikut merasakan sakit. Aku tahu bahwa akhirnya akan begini. Harusnya aku sudah siap.

Air mataku mendesak untuk keluar. Aku benci kenyataan ini. Aku benci saat Yunho hyung mengatakan itu dengan pandangan menusuk padaku. Aku benci semuanya.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan. Aku menatap nyalang pada laki-laki yang dulu –sampai sekarang- ku cintai. Aku tidak menyangka dia bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku. Kebaikannya, semua kebaikannya selama ini hanyalah palsu. Demi janjinya padaku untuk menjagaku. Dia tidak punya perasaan apa pun padaku. Tidak sama sekali.

Bolehkah kali ini aku bersikap egois? Aku hanya tidak ingin laki-laki itu pergi dariku.

Aku meremas dasterku kencang. Perutku terasa sangat sakit. Bahkan mungkin bayiku di dalam kandungan marah mendengar ayahnya berkata seperti itu pada ibunya.

Aku melihat Yunho hyung yang mengusap wajahnya kasar. Aku tidak pernah melihat Yunho hyung seberantakan ini. Dia kemudian berjalan pergi namun aku dengan cepat memegang pergelangan tangannya.

''Aku tidak peduli,'' kataku dingin. Dia melihatku dengan kaget, ''Aku tidak peduli pada siapa dan bagaimana kau mencintainya.'' Lanjutku.

'' **Hanya saja jangan pernah mengingkari janji yang telah kau buat untukku!** '' desisku tajam. Aku menghempaskan tangannya, ''Ingat janjimu Jung Yunho.. **bahwa kau akan selalu menjagaku sebaik kau bisa menjagaku.** ''

Yunho hyung tidak menjawabku. Dia hanya berlalu pergi tanpa melihatku.

Aku terduduk di sofa dan kemudian air mata bodoh ini keluar. Aku menangis tanpa suara.

Aku egois.

Aku memaksakan kehendakku.

Aku hanya takut, jika aku tidak seperti tadi, maka hubungan kami akan berakhir.

 **\- Ex-Boyfriend -**

Hari-hari telah berlalu semenjak dua hari lalu, hari di mana Yunho hyung mengakui perasaannya bahwa dia mencintai Ahra. Hubungan kami menjadi lebih dingin setelah itu. Eomma selalu bertanya kenapa kami menjadi orang yang seakan tidak saling mengenal. Namun kami berdua sama-sama menutup mulut kami. Tidak berniat menceritakan masalah kami pada Eomma.

Aku memeriksa ponselku dan mendapati pesan dari Yoochun hyung. Laki-laki itu berkata bahwa hari ini dia akan tiba di Jepang pukul 9 tepat. Aku begitu antusias menunggu kedatangannya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan pagi.

''Hyung, Yoochun hyung akan segera tiba. Cepatlah.'' Kataku pada Yunho hyung dan dia hanya menggumam. Entah kenapa aku sekarang bisa bersikap seperti itu padanya. Ini tidak seperti diriku sendiri. Aku hanya takut.

Ku lihat Yunho hyung berdiri dan berjalan mendahului ku, aku hanya mengekorinya dari belakang.

Aku kemudian duduk di kursi _passenger_ dan memasang _seat-belt_ ku. Yunho hyung pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Kami pun memulai perjalan kami tanpa saling berbicara. Hanya suara musik yang terdengar dari tape mobil.

Perjalanan 30 menit bagaikan perjalanan satu hari. Akhirnya kami tiba di _Tokyo Airport._

Aku berdiri dengan Yunho hyung yang memegang papan bertuliskan _'Park Yoochun'_

Tak lama kemudian, seorang laki-laki dengan senyum _cassanova_ nya menghampiri kami. Dia memelukku dan Yunho hyung bergantian.

''Aku tak tahu kau sedang hamil, Jae,'' Katanya menutup mulutnya kaget, ''Kau mengejutkan sekali.''

Aku hanya tersenyum pada lelaki itu. Yunho hyung menatap kami datar. Aku menundukkan kepalaku sedih, ku yakin Yunho hyung semakin membenciku sekarang. Setelah apa yang terjadi pada kami waktu itu, aku rasa wajar jika Yunho hyung membenciku.

''Sudah berapa bulan, Jae?'' lanjutnya lagi, _''Man or girl?''_

Aku tertawa, ''Sudah delapan bulan ini. Aku tidak tahu, hyung. Kami tidak melakukan _USG_.''

Yoochun hyung terlihat terkejut namun kemudian tertawa, ''Aku tahu alasanmu, Jae.'' Katanya mengerling jahil.

Kami kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil. Aku dan Yoochun hyung duduk di kursi belakang sedangkan Yunho hyung duduk di depan, menyetir.

Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak bahagia kali ini. Yoochun hyung melupakan kesedihanku. Aku dan Yoochun hyung selama perjalanan ini hanya bercanda.

''Enak sekali kalian tertawa sedangkan aku menyetir,''

Suara sinis seseorang tiba-tiba menghentikan candaanku bersama Yoochun hyung. Ku lihat Yunho hyung melirik dari spion.

''Haha, _calm down_ , Yun.'' Kata Yoochun hyung. Yunho hyung hanya mendecih sebal, tetapi dia tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

Akhirnya kami telah sampai setelah 30 menit perjalanan. Yoochun hyung akan tinggal bersamaku dan Yunho hyung, karena ku pikir tidak apa-apa jika Yoochun hyung bersama kami. Lagipula, Eomma Jung tidak mempermasalahkannya dan mengizinkan Yoochun hyung tinggal bersama kami. Dan, Yoochun hyung pun berkuliah di tempat yang sama dengan Yunho hyung, _Todai university_. Sehingga tidak ada alasan bagi Yunho hyung untuk menolak Yoochun hyung. Lagipula Yoochun hyung kan sahabatnya sedari kecil.

Aku duduk di ruang keluarga bersama Eomma Jung dan juga Yoochun. Yunho hyung sedari tadi tidak keluar dari kamar.

'' _Auntie, long time no see you,''_ kata Yoochun hyung. Dia memeluk erat Eomma Jung, _''I miss you so much.''_

Eomma Jung tertawa renyah, ''Hei bocah!'' katanya menjitak sayang kepala Yoochun hyung, ''Hanya karena beberapa tahun tinggal di Amerika saja sudah membuatmu sok Ke-Inggris-inggrisan.''

Yoochun hyung nyengir saja.

'' _Auntie_ , Yunho kenapa sih jadi pendiam seperti itu.'' Kata Yoochun hyung. Eomma Jung melirikku sekilas dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Yoochun hyung. Ku lihat ekspresi Yoochun hyung yang berganti-ganti, dari kaget, tersenyum, hingga datar. Aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Malam harinya, aku memanggil Yunho hyung dan Yoochun hyung makan malam bersama.

Yoochun hyung begitu antusias sedangkan Yunho hyung hanya diam seperti biasa. Aku pun duduk diantara Yoochun dan Yunho hyung. Rasanya begitu canggung sekali.

''Jae, makanlah yang banyak ne? Agar keponakanku nanti sehat,'' kata Yoochun hyung dan mengambilkan beberapa lauk pauk untukku. Ku lihat Yunho hyung menatap kami berdua dengan dingin.

''Tidak perlu diingatkan seperti itu, Yoochun-ah,'' eomma Jung tertawa, ''Joongie makan sangat banyak akhir-akhir ini. Dia berubah menjadi _foodmonster_ jika melihat makanan.''

Aku tersenyum malu saat eomma mengucapkan itu dan Yoochun hyung hanya mengacak rambutku gemas.

Makan malam itu berlangsung hikmat sampai Yunho hyung yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan meninggalkan kami. Bahkan makanannya pun tidak tersentuh sedikit pun.

Aku menoleh menatap eomma yang hanya mengedikkan bahu dan Yoochun hyung yang tersenyum misterius.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

 **\- Ex-Boyfriend -**

Pagi seperti biasa datang dengan cepat. Aku terbangun sangat telat, pukul sembilan pagi. Aku kemudian turun dai ranjang dan berjalan membuka knop pintu, menuju ruang keluarga.

Ku lihat dua orang yaitu Yunho hyung dan Yoochun hyung yang sudah rapi dengan pakaian mereka.

''Pagi hyungdeul,'' sapaku sehangat mungkin saat Yoochun hyung menyadari kehadiranku. Bisa ku tebak dengan benar reaksi kedua pria di depanku ini. Yunho hyung yang menggumam tanpa minat dan Yoochun hyung yang tersenyum penuh semangat.

''Pagi, Joongie-ah,'' jawabnya membalas sapaanku ramah, ''Kau bangun telat sekali pagi ini. Maaf kami sarapan duluan tanpamu,''

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka karena ini semua murni kesalahanku.

''Tidak apa-apa,'' kataku semeyakinkan mungkin, ''Mau ke mana pagi-pagi begini?''

Yoochun hyung berdehem, ''Kau lupa Joongie? Aku hari ini kan sudah mulai kuliah. Aku dan Yunho satu prodi. Benarkan, Yun?'' tanyanya pada Yunho hyung.

Aku memandang Yunho hyung dan dia mengalihkan tatapannya dariku, ''Hm,'' jawabnya singkat. Hatiku terasa berdenyut tidak enak.

Aku mencoba tersenyum. Bagiku ini bukan hal yang mudah untuk mencoba seperti biasa pada Yunho hyung setelah kejadian _'itu'_. Tentu saja hubungan kami semakin mendingin. Salah satu dari kami tidak ada yang berniat untuk membuat hubungan kami hangat seperti dulu. Setidaknya begitu sampai gadis itu muncul dan Yunho hyung menyukainya.

''Kami berangkat, Jae. Aku harus mengurus beberapa surat jadi kami berangkat lebih pagi hari ini,'' kata Yoochun hyung. Aku mengangguk dan menemani mereka sampai di depan pintu.

Aku melambaikan tanganku pada keduanya yang berjalan menuju mobil.

''Hati-hati, yaa..''

Yoochun hyung hanya mengangkat jempolnya dan Yunho hyung tidak bergeming. Aku melihat Yoochun hyung yang sudah memasuki mobil, tapi tidak dengan Yunho hyung. Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan terlihat seperti sedang bepikir. Tiba-tiba, dia berbalik dan menuju ke arahku. Tidak, mungkin aku terlalu percaya diri, tapi dia memang berjalan ke arahku. Ah, mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang tertinggal di dalam.

''Apa ada yang tertinggal-,'' aku menghentikan ucapanku saat Yunho hyung mengecup keningku sekilas tanpa berkata apapun dan dia hanya berbalik arah dan berlari kecil menuju mobil. ''hyung?'' lanjutku lirih.

Aku rasa wajahku mulai memanas. Tapi aku heran, kenapa Yunho hyung melakukan itu padaku? Aku tidak bisa mengerti Yunho hyung, dia sulit ditebak. Aku hanya tersenyum bodoh mengusap keningku sambil melihat mobil Lamborghini itu melaju dan menghilang di tikungan komplek. Bahkan, tanpa sadar aku pun mengelus perutku menyalurkan kebahagiaan yang baru saja ku rasakan.

Aku menangkupkan kedua pipiku. Oh, ayolah, Kim Jaejoong. Yunho tidak menyukaimu. Tapi aku bertekad akan membuatnya menyukaiku.

 **\- Ex-Boyfriend -**

Semenjak kejadian Yunho hyung yang mengecup keningku beberapa hari yang lalu, itu tidak membuat keadaan kami lebih membaik. Yunho hyung masih tetap dingin padaku. Dia juga masih sering membuatkan bubur di pagi hari setelah itu pergi membawa bubur itu –entah untuk siapa- lalu kembali lagi sore atau malam hari. Yoochun hyung pun tak jarang di ajak Yunho hyung.

Namun, ada sedikit keanehan pada Yoochun hyung. Dia diam-diam sering menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Beberapa kali dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun kemudian diurungkan niatnya. Yoochun hyung pun terlihat menjaga jarak dengan Yunho hyung. Aku tidak tahu apa masalah mereka sebenarnya.

Sore harinya saat aku sendirian di ruang keluarga karena eomma Jung kembali ke Korea beberapa hari ke depan karena ada masalah yang harus diselesaikannya. Aku begitu terkejut saat Yoochun hyung pulang sendirian dan tiba-tiba menyeretku keluar mengikutinya. Aku tertatih mengikuti langkahnya yang cepat. Jangan lupakan jika aku masih membawa perut besarku ini.

Yoochun hyung yang melihatku kesulitan mengikuti langkahnya pun melambatkan langkahnya. Rahangnya terlihat mengeras. Aku bahkan tidak tahu ada apa dengannya saat ini.

''Hyung, ada apa? Kita mau ke mana?'' tanyaku takut-takut memandangnya. Yoochun hyung hanya menghela napas.

''Ikut saja, dan tidak usah banyak bertanya.'' Katanya tajam. Aku hanya terdiam mengikutinya masuk ke dalam mobil dan masih tetap terdiam saat Yoochun hyung mengemudikan mobil yang tadi pagi dipakainya bersama dengan Yunho hyung.

Aku pun tersadar, kenapa Yunho hyung belum pulang sedangkan Yoochun hyung sudah? Prodi mereka sama, bukan?

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan firasat yang buruk. Entah apa.

Aku memandang Yoochun hyung yang fokus mengemudikan mobil. Mungkin tidak, pikirannya entah ke mana. Aku tidak pernah melihat Yoochun hyung sependiam ini. Kalaupun dia sedang ada masalah, dia pasti akan bercerita padaku. Ada apa sebenarnya?

''Turun, Jae,''

Aku tersentak kaget saat Yoochun hyung membuka mulutnya, menyuarakan perintah untukku. Saking asiknya melamun aku tidak sadar bahwa sudah sampai tujuan.

Aku pun keluar dari mobil diikuti Yoochun hyung. Aku menatap bangunan sekelilingku dan mengernyit. Rumah sakit?

Dadaku tiba-tiba berdegup kencang. Pikiran-pikiran buruk melintas di otakku. Apa jangan-jangan Yunho hyung di sini? Apa dia sakit sampai harus di rawat di rumah sakit?

''Chunnie hyung, kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?'' tanyaku dan melihat Yoochun hyung yang hanya diam memandangku, ''Apa Yunho hyung-'' ucapanku terpotong melihat anggukan Yoochun hyung.

''Ya, Yunho di sini. Ayo cepat,'' katanya. Aku hanya diam mengikutinya. Pikiran buruk kembali melintas. Rasa khawatir pada Yunho hyung dengan kemungkinan terburuk pun ada.

Tadi pagi, laki-laki itu terlihat sehat, tapi siapa tahu yang sebenarnya?

Aku meremas tanganku dan berdo'a untuk keselamatan Yunho hyung. Walaupun dia tidak menyukaiku, dia suamiku.

Aku memasuki _lift_ bersama Yoochun hyung menuju lantai 5 _Seoul International Hospital._

Saat kami keluar dari _lift_ , dadaku bergemuruh hebat. Kami sampai di ruang _Athena_ no 45.

Jadi di sini Yunho hyung di rawat?

Yoochun hyung menggenggam tanganku erat. Entahlah, kupikir dia mencoba menyemangatiku dengan kemungkinan terburuk.

Yoochun hyung membuka knop pintu dan kami melangkah pelan masuk ke kamar VIP itu.

Tubuhku membatu seketika. Jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak hebat dan dadaku terasa sakit. Air mataku mendesak untuk keluar namun aku menahannya.

Bukan Yunho hyung yang ku temui terbaring di ranjang, melainkan Ahra. Yunho hyung tertunduk duduk di sampingnya dan menggenggam tangan Ahra.

''Halo, Yunho-ah,'' sapa Yoochun hyung. Aku dan Yoochun hyung berjalan mendekati Yunho hyung hingga kami berada di sebelah ranjang yang di atasnya tertidur seorang gadis berwajah pucat, Ahra.

Yunho hyung mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut melihat kami di sini.

''Jae,'' bisiknya lirih. Aku mencoba tersenyum sebisa mungkin.

Yunho hyung tiba-tiba berdiri dan menatap nyalang pada Yoochun. Rahangnya mengeras dan bibirnya terkatup rapat.

''Brengsek! Aku sudah memberitahumu untuk tidak membawa Jaejoong ke sini!'' Teriak Yunho hyung dan tanpa perkiraan, dia memukul Yoochun hyung di rahangnya. Aku menutup mulutku kaget dengan kejadian itu.

Yoochun hyung terkekeh dan mengelus rahangnya, ''Ku pikir tindakanku tepat, Jung,'' jawab Yoochun hyung santai, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa barusan, ''Seorang istri harus tahu apa yang dilakukan suaminya sepanjang minggu ini. Termasuk menjaga wanita lain sampai larut malam sedangkan dia sudah punya istri!'' teriak Yoochun hyung. Yunho hyung terlihat murka dan menarik kerah Yoochun hyung dan memukulinya.

Aku mencoba menarik baju Yunho hyung agar dia berhenti memukuli Yoochun hyung. Namun, tanpa ku duga, dia malah mendorongku hingga aku jatuh menabrak dinding.

Aku terduduk dan merasakan perutku yang begitu sakit. Air mataku keluar dan mulutku merintih. Begitu sakit.

Yunho hyung yang menyadari itu pun menghentikan memukul Yoochun hyung. Dia tampak sangat kaget dan khawatir –mungkin- melihatku yang jatuh terduduk. Dia menghampiriku dan mencoba membantuku untuk berdiri namun aku menepis tangannya.

''Jae-,'' ujarnya lirih, ''Maafkan aku. Aku tidak sadar telah mendorongmu,''

Aku tidak menyahuti ucapannya karena rasa sakit yang mendera perutku. Aku mencoba bangkit walaupun begitu sulit.

Aku menatap Yunho hyung kecewa. Entahlah, banyak sekali perasaan yang berkecamuk di hatiku, tapi yang paling mendominan adalah rasa marah dan kecewa.

Aku membuka knop pintu dan tertatih berjalan keluar. Aku tidak tahan di tempat ini. Aku ingin pulang. Dari sudut mataku, ku lihat Yoochun hyung yang masih mengatur napasnya dan gadis itu yang terbangun. Mungkin terusik dengan kegaduhan yang baru saja terjadi.

Yunho hyung tanpa ku duga mengejarku.

''Jae-,'' katanya pelan, ''Ku mohon, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya.'' Katanya dengan nada memohon.

''Tidak ada yang perlu di jelaskan, hyung. Aku tidak apa-apa.'' Jawabku setenang mungkin. Aku menekan tombol _lift_ yang entah kenapa terasa sangat lama menunggu pintu _lift_ untuk terbuka.

''Aku-aku-,'' ucapan Yunho hyung terpotong saat mendadak pintu lift terbuka dan aku masuk ke dalamnya.

Yunho hyung melihatku dengan pandangan yang entah aku tidak bisa mengartikannya.

''Aku tidak apa-apa. Tindakan ini wajar bagimu karena kau menyukainya.'' Kataku mencoba tersenyum, ''Aku tidak apa-apa, hyung. Mungkin setelah ini kita bisa bercerai.''

''Jae..''

Hanya kata itu yang ku dengar karena setelah itu pintu _lift_ tertutup. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak bahwa aku membencinya. Jadi, selama ini dia pergi pagi dan pulang malam hanya untuk Ahra? Begitu berharga kah gadis itu baginya? Kenapa saat pertama kali aku bertanya tentang Ahra, dia hanya berkata bahwa gadis itu temannya? Apa dia hanya ingin menjaga perasaanku? Tapi, sekarang tidak lagi. Dia sudah mengungkapkannya dengan jelas.

Aku menyenderkan tubuhku di dinding _lift_ dan menangis. Bahkan rasa sakit di perutku tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit di hatiku.

Namun mataku terbelalak saat melihat darah yang keluar dari selangkanganku dan rasa sakit yang menjadi-jadi di perutku. Aku begitu panik. Tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang

Ponselku tertinggal di rumah karena tadi Yoochun hyung langsung menyeretku begitu saja. Air mataku semakin deras dan rasa sakit di perutku kemudian diimbangi dengan nyeri kepala yang sangat. Aku memejamkan mataku. Aku tidak kuat lagi.

Ya Tuhan, tolong selamatkan anakku, ku mohon.

 **\- To Be Continue -**

Tolong jangan pukul Ara karena sudah menistakan Jaema di sini u,u

Panjang, kan? Panjang, kan? Nih udah aku panjangin buat yang _request_ katanya terlalu pendek.

Padahal panjang pendek sih tergantung mood aku LOL –digantung-

FF ini gak _complicated_ kok, hanya sampai menunggu perasaan masing-masing terkuak – _Spoiler_ xD-. Sebentar lagi juga tamat. Di sini aku hanya menggambarkan dari sudut pandang Jaejoong. Untuk yang minta dari sudut pandang Yunho, Ara akan coba usahakan. Mungkin buat sekuel nanti, gimana? –Senyum imut-

Semuanya, selamat menikmatiiiiiii~ -Senyum-senyum gaje- /Ditampar/

 _Review please_ ? :o

NB: Ara post tiga Fanfic hari ini. Silakan yang berminat baca Fanfic Ara yang lain :)


End file.
